ESTE NO SOY YO
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: Bella está cansada de que Edward y Jacob peleen por ella. Después de la batalla contra los neofitos y su despedida con Jake, ella pide un deseo ¿que pasará cuando este sea cumplido? La vida de los tres cambiará drasticamente.Registrada en Safe creative
1. INTRO

Este no soy yo.

Bella observaba atónita aquello que sus ojos llegaban a ver entre sus lágrimas. No podía ser cierto. Nunca pensó, que aquello que deseó, fuera ahora tan real. Recordó el momento en que habló con Jake. Al salir, ella pidió el deseo de que ellos no lucharan por ella. De que todo fuera más fácil y no perdiera a su mejor amigo.

"Ojala ellos se entendieran. Edward puede leer su mente, pero Jacob no la de Edward. Ojala pudieran conocerse de esa forma tan personal y ver que los dos son únicos y especiales. "

Recordó que llegó a casa y lloró en el pecho de Edward. Lo que sucedió después fue un borrón. Ahora estaba sentada frente a ellos dos rodeada de todos los Cullen.


	2. Deseos

**Capitulo uno. Deseos.**

Cuidado con lo que se desea, no siempre sale como se quiere. 

Después de la dura tarea de despedirse de su mejor amigo Jacob, Bella se dirigió hasta su casa acompañada por Edward. Habló un rato con su padre Charlie y subió a su habitación acostándose sobre el duro y frío pecho de su prometido Edward. Las lágrimas le hicieron caer rendida y desear más fuerte todavía lo que había pensado horas antes. Bella había gritado en el bosque a pleno pulmón que ojala Jacob y Edward supieran entenderse el uno al otro. Que se valoraran tanto como ella lo hacía. Que dejaran de luchar por su amor y sobre todo que dejaran de hacerse daño.

Se removió inquieta cuando no sintió el helor de su prometido contra su cuerpo. Abrió despacio sus ojos y se encontró a Edward retirado en la esquina más lejana, con sus manos en el rostro y sin respirar. Aquello la dejó completamente descolocada.

-Edward.- Bella llamó a su novio despacio.- ¿Qué te sucede?

En ese instante, el muchacho, levantó su mirada y ella pudo ver sus ojos negros como el carbón clavándose en sus ojos. Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta. Él caminó un poco curvado hacía Bella siseando entre sus dientes. Aquello la puso muy nerviosa ¿Qué estaba pasando? No entendía como Edward podía mirarla como si fuera a morderla y matarla en ese mismo instante.

El joven saltó hasta la cama he intentó atrapar a Bella entre sus brazos. Ella cerró los ojos y rezó por que aquello fuera otra de sus pesadillas. Todo se quedó en silencio por un instante y ella abrió los ojos esperando que la muerte se la hubiera llevado. Al abrirlos completamente, pudo ver a la pequeña Alice protegiéndola con su diminuto cuerpo y al grandullón de Emmett atrapando a Edward por sus brazos. Su prometido no se resistía ante aquel agarre. Por lo visto, Edward, se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado apunto de hacerle a Bella y se estaba dejando aprisionar por los fuertes brazos de su hermano.

El joven de cabellos cobrizos, agachó su mirada sin fijarse en su prometida y siseó una vez más. El ardor de su garganta era insoportable. La sed lo había vencido y había estado apunto de matarla. Escuchó algo dentro de su cabeza y trató de concentrarse en aquellos ruidos extraños como si fueran la señal de una radio.

-Edward.- Alice lo llamó una vez las dos chicas se pusieron en pie.- ¡¿Estás loco?

-No soy Edward.- El muchacho se extrañó de la voz que salía de su pecho como si ésta fuera un rugido antinatural.- Soy Jacob Black.

Todos se quedaron parados por un segundo antes de reaccionar.

-Edward, no bromees.- Le dijo la pequeña Alice antes de que sus ojos se perdieran en las paredes y su rostro cambiara a una expresión dura.- ¡Edward!- Exclamó antes de mirar la ventana.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?- Preguntó un muy confundido Emmett aún sujetando a Edward.- No entiendo nada.

-Bella.- Alice habló calmadamente.- Tú deseaste esto. Arréglalo.- Le exigió la pequeña duende.

-No se de que me estas hablando.- Bella no dejaba de llorar mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras. No se podía creer que Edward la hubiese atacado así y luego dijese que se llamaba Jacob Black- No entiendo nada.

-Deseaste algo anoche en el bosque.- Le dijo Alice mirándola a sus ojos chocolate enrojecidos.- Edward no esta aquí.

El joven empezó a removerse entre los brazos de Emmett llamado por la sed que sentía. Algo en su interior se apoderaba de él y sentía una necesidad enorme de morder a Bella y sacarle hasta la última gota de sangre. Emmett lo sacó por la ventana antes de que pudiera volver a lanzarse sobre Bella y lo metió a golpes en su Jeep. Alice cargó a Bella en su espalda y salió de un salto por la ventana corriendo por el linde del bosque tras Emmett.

La pequeña duende podía observar como Edward daba golpes a Emmett tratando de salir de aquel coche. Alice corrió tanto como pudo adelantando el coche y alejando el olor dulce de su hermano. Llegó a la casa Cullen y entró rápidamente dejando a Bella en un rincón del comedor. Bella se dejó caer por la pared asustada. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría allí en ese mismo momento. Alice habló demasiado rápido para sus oídos humanos y vio como los Cullen salían de la casa y Jasper se acercaba a Bella para tranquilizarla un poco.

-Bella.- le llamó Jasper.- Todo saldrá bien.- le acarició la espalda.- No va a pasar nada malo.

-Está bien, Jasper.- Asintió un poco y esperó para ver lo que pasaba.

Un ruido en el exterior la hizo ponerse muy nerviosa. Unos gritos desgarradores se escucharon fuera y unos golpes la asustaron apretándose contra la espalda de su cuñado Jasper. Los dientes le chocaron del temblor que tenía su cuerpo y su corazón le iba a mil en el pecho ¿Qué le pasaba a Edward?

Vio como entraban a Edward entre Carlisle y Emmett a la casa. Lo llevaban cogido de sus brazos y Carlisle sujetaba su nuca para que no alzara la cabeza. Esme entró detrás de ellos con su mano en la boca y otra en el pecho. Podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos ambarinos.

-No se lo que ha pasado.- Le comentó Emmett a Carlisle.- Pero este no es Edward.

-¡SOY JACOB!- Volvió a gritar Edward desesperado.- ¡Mierda chupasangres, no me toquéis!

Esme volvió a sollozar y trató de acariciar la mejilla de su hijo, pero este la apartó de una sacudida.

-Edward.- Susurró con dolor como solo una madre sabe hacer.- Después de lo de ayer no piensas con claridad.

-Os digo que soy Jacob Black.- Volvió a repetir el interpelado.- Y no sé qué mierdas es este dolor de mi garganta, pero quitármelo.

Alice volvió a quedarse en blanco y tan firme como una estatua delante de todos. Rosalie acariciaba los hombros de su hermana, mientras Jasper seguía protegiendo a Bella de Edward.

-¿Qué has visto?- Preguntó un muy preocupado Carlisle.

-Edward está en la reserva en el cuerpo de Jacob.- Alice dio un grito extraño.- no sabe que ha pasado y esta muy asustado. Se ha transformado en lobo y le duele todo el cuerpo.

-Os lo estoy diciendo.- Los gritos de él eran cada vez más desgarradores.- Soy Jacob.

Bella supo que todo eso era por su maldito deseo. Ella tenía la culpa de todo lo sucedido en esa noche. Tapó su boca con la mano y la otra la dirigió a su estomago. Lo tenía completamente vacío, pero aún así las nauseas se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Carlisle le indicó a Esme que llamara al teléfono de Billy. Por lo visto, Billy se lo había dado la tarde anterior cuando Carlisle fue a curar a Jacob. Esme lo acercó al oído de Carlisle y este habló cuando descolgaron de la otra parte.

-Billy.- Carlisle sonaba tranquilo.- Soy Carlisle.- Todo se quedó en silencio por un momento.- Lo sé. Debéis traerlo aquí ¡Ahora!

Esme colgó el teléfono y Jasper subió a Bella a la habitación de Edward. Mientras tanto, Emmett y Carlisle sacaron a Edward al jardín, para esperar la camioneta de los Black y los que se atrevieran a venir a su territorio.

…

El sol había comenzado a levantarse. Jacob estaba dormido en su cama y éste reflejaba en su tez morena. Una gota de sudor cayó por su frente y abrió sus ojos. En ese momento, un olor repugnante a perro mojado lo invadió. No reconocía el color de aquella casa ¿Desde cuándo dormía? Aquello lo dejó parado.

Se levantó de la cama como pudo, sintiendo demasiado dolor en su cuerpo. En ese instante, su reflejo hizo presencia ante el espejo que había un poco más allá de la puerta. Al verse así, un grito salió de su garganta. Su cuerpo entero empezó a convulsionar y pronto dejó de verse la cara en el espejo, para ver una gran melena rojiza por todas partes.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo dolía como mil demonios. Aquello no podía ser cierto, no podía ser real. El joven trató de leer alguna mente que estuviera cerca, pero lo único que escuchó fueron muchos aullidos de lobos y una voz profunda que lo dejaba aplastado moralmente.

Aquello no podía ser cierto. Aulló de una forma desgarradora cayendo al suelo por el dolor de su cuerpo. Escuchó como la madera crujía en alguna parte de aquella diminuta habitación. Al observarla, se dio cuenta que esta había reventado en su conversión. Pudo escuchar gritos por todas partes. Una mano humana se apoyó sobre su hocico y le levantó la cabeza. En ese momento, pudo observar al joven llamado Sam Uley.

Sam abrió sus ojos como platos cuando vio el miedo reflejado en aquellos ojos grandes, negros como el carbón. Un teléfono sonó en la lejanía y escuchó la silla de Billy arrastrarse hasta perderlo de vista. Los lamentos no dejaban de salir de su garganta, en ese instante fue cuando Edward se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido.

El joven no tardó en escuchar de nuevo las ruedas de la silla de Billy. Otras voces de jóvenes se amontonaban en su cabeza, aquello cada vez se estaba poniendo peor. Sintió como lo levantaban del suelo y escuchó la madera crujir. Lo acababan de sacar por la pared de la habitación, cuando observó que lo subían a la furgoneta de Billy y lo tapaban con una lona. Edward se sentía demasiado temeroso con todo aquello.

Una mano acariciaba el lomo del muchacho intentando tranquilizarlo. Edward intentó sacudir aquella mano, pero se dio cuenta que era la de su amigo Seth. El muchacho tan solo pudo sollozar más fuerte, lo que causó un acelerón del vehículo donde era transportado por Sam y Billy.

Sintió como la furgoneta se detenía en alguna parte y un olor extraño le invadió las fosas nasales. El olor de vampiro le seguía agradando, ya que estaba acostumbrado a él. Sin embargo ahora le parecía un poco molesto.

Sintió como lo alzaban de la camioneta unas manos demasiado frías. Una voz dulce, melodiosa y tranquila habló muy cerca de su peludo rostro. Edward en ese instante aulló de nuevo por el dolor que le recorría el cuerpo, hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía algo así.

Las puertas de cristal del salón, se abrieron con rapidez gracias a las manos de Rosalie. Edward alzó la vista y vio claramente como el ceño de su hermana se fruncía. Sollozó una vez más cuando lo dejaron contra el suelo. Realmente Edward era demasiado grande para cualquier superficie elevada de aquella casa.

Carlisle se acercó al lobo después de dejar a Jacob, en el cuerpo de Edward, sujeto por Jasper y Emmett en la otra punta del salón. Bella estaba encerrada arriba con la pequeña Alice, así que tan solo podía apreciar un atisbo de su perfume tan peculiar de frutas.

Las manos de Carlisle cogieron la cara del gran lobo y a través de susurros, consiguió que Edward poco a poco se relajara. Una manta cubrió al peludo animal antes de que este dejara de convulsionar de los nervios y al fin volviera a su forma humana.

Los chicos de la tribu estaban asombrados ante el autocontrol de Edward, en el cuerpo de Jacob. Ellos aún no comprendían nada en absoluto, pero estaban allí para apoyar a su manada. Carlisle alzó a Edward del suelo y lo tumbó en una camilla que habían colocado muy cerca, acto seguido los echó a todos del salón y comenzó a curar de nuevo las heridas del cuerpo del muchacho.


	3. explicaciones

**Capitulo dos. Explicaciones.**

Explicar algo inexplicable, es como hablar de tonterías. 

Edward se sentía confuso, mareado, adolorido. No entendía nada de aquella nueva situación y que lo había llevado a estar así. Podía observar las manos de su padre tocar pada parte de aquel cuerpo indeseado. La temperatura de su padre, por primera vez en su existencia le molestaba. Podía sentir sus manos frías como el hielo, recolocando sus huesos. Unas vendas taparon parte de su cuerpo, junto a otras partes escayoladas.

Edward ya no escuchaba las voces dentro de su cabeza. Ya no sabía que es lo que pensaban los demás a su alrededor y aunque a veces aquello era algo muy molesto, ahora lo echaba demasiado de menos. Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse, si no conseguía hacerlo podría convertirse de nuevo en lobo y eso le causaría mucho dolor en su fracturado cuerpo.

Podía escuchar las voces a su alrededor. Estaban los lobos allí pidiendo explicaciones de aquello. También podía escuchar a su familia vampírica. Un sollozo hizo que su corazón se estrujase y este doliese como mil demonios. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta que tenía un corazón dentro de su pecho que latía.

Un siseo desesperado lo hizo revolverse en la camilla. La mano de Carlisle trató de tranquilizarlo acariciándole su caliente mejilla. Acto del cual Edward rehusó, apartando su cara bruscamente. Ya que el frío lo molestaba. Cuando pensaba que aquella tortura no iba a acabar nunca, sintió como lo elevaban de nuevo y lo transportaban fuera de aquella sala.

Carlisle lo depositó despacio en el gran sofá blanco de la sala principal y pudo observar a Esme mirarlo con tristeza en sus profundos ojos dorados. Ella se acercó despacio hasta Edward y se sentó en el suelo junto a su rostro. Esme alzó su mano y acarició su mejilla. También le molestó aquel contacto, sin embargo era muy bien recibido. Una madre, siempre es una madre.

El siseo que había escuchado anteriormente, ahora lo escuchó mucho más fuerte. Sabía que aquel vampiro estaba cerca. Edward alzó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor encontrándose allí con la mirada de un Billy muy preocupado y del resto de la manada. Un poco más a la izquierda, pudo observar al resto de su familia vampírica con su cuerpo sujeto por sus hermanos.

Edward jadeo al verse allí sujeto fuertemente por Emmett y Jasper. Era algo demasiado extraño para explicar. Nunca pensó verse en aquella tesitura tan inusual. Se incorporó un poco jadeando ante aquel dolor y una mano helada lo ayudó a acomodarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Se atrevió al fin a preguntar.

La voz que salió de su pecho lo dejó de nuevo sin palabras. Estaba tan acostumbrado a oírse tan débil y aterciopeladamente, que ahora aquello le pareció monstruoso. Los ojos de todas aquellas personas se posaron sobre aquel fracturado cuerpo y empezaron a hacer muecas raras. Edward se cabreó y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué mierdas ha pasado?- Edward miró a Carlisle esperando una sincera respuesta.

-No lo sabemos.- Dijo un sincero Carlisle bastante apenado.- Estábamos haciendo nuestras cosas en casa, cuando Alice vio como atacabas a Bella y salió corriendo a casa de ella junto a Emmett.

Edward empezó a respirar irregularmente, poniéndose algo nervioso. Él jamás atacaría a Bella de esa forma y mucho menos hoy en día después de todo lo pasado juntos y por pasar todavía.

-Yo jamás atacaría a Bella.- Se defendió Edward.

-Lo sabemos hijo.- Carlisle dio dos pasos más en su dirección.- Al llegar allí tuvieron que traerte a la fuerza. Bueno, a tu cuerpo. Nos quedamos parados cuando empezó a gritar que era Jacob Black. Bella está demasiado asustada.

-Quiero verla.- Pidió Edward.

-No puede ser hijo.- Esme volvió a acariciar la mejilla de él.

-Edward, esto es muy extraño. Llamé a Billy después de que Alice te viera convirtiéndote en lobo en el cuerpo de Jake.- Carlisle se acercó a Edward y lo miró a los ojos. – Lo siento tanto.

-No entendéis nada.- Edward miró al resto de los lobos.- ¿Y vosotros?

-Yo me preocupe al escucharte aullar. Hasta que Carlisle no me llamó no empecé a saber que había pasado.- Billy se acercó un poco con la silla.- Solo quiero a mi Jake de vuelta.

-Esto mola.- Saltó Seth.- Jamás lo habría imaginado.- El joven se acercó a Billy y Carlisle.- Imagínate. En las siguientes hogueras de la tribu, tendremos que contar el intercambio de un lobo y un vampiro.

-¡Cállate!- La voz de Sam inundó el comedor.- No digas estupideces. Esto no se puede quedar así.

-Hay un problema.- La voz de Billy sonó de nuevo en la instancia.- Una leyenda de la tribu, cuenta que cada cien años el cielo de La Push se cubre con un aura boreal. Si en ese instante un deseo es pedido, éste es cumplido.

-¿Y justo fue anoche?- La voz sarcástica de Sam llegó a sus oídos como latigazos.- ¿Quién pidió este absurdo deseo?

-Bella.- La voz de Rosalie se escuchó en la sala.- Ella pidió que se entendieran, así que hasta que no lo hagan.

-¿Eso es así?- Sam tragó pesadamente.- Pues menuda faena la de la niña.

-No hables así de Bella.- Edward escuchó un siseo a su derecha. – Ella no sabía nada de esa leyenda. Y mucho menos que fuera a pasar anoche.

-Alice, tranquilízate.- La voz de Bella se escuchó cerca.- Solo deseo que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-Un poco tarde.- Sam se acercó a Bella.- ¿Qué deseaste, joder a Jake?

-No.- Un sollozo salió de la garganta de Bella y unos pasos se apresuraron hacía Edward.- Nunca le haría eso a mi mejor amigo y mucho menos a Edward.

-Claro.- Sam se acercó a Bella y la cogió de sus pequeños brazos.- Edward no sufre en el cuerpo de Jake, pero él sí.

Sam señaló a Jake aún atrapado por los brazos de Emmett y Jasper. Jacob se removía entre los brazos de aquellos vampiros. El ardor aún quemaba como mil demonios en su garganta y ahora mucho más, ya que tenía a Bella muy cerca.

-Yo no quería esto.- Bella trató de defenderse.

-Suéltala chucho.- La voz de Rosalie sorprendió a todo el mundo.- Ayer no peleamos contra esos neófitos para que tú ahora la mates.

-Aquí sobra la gente.- Billy habló con autoridad. – Muchachos vuelvan a la reserva. Yo me quedaré.

-No te voy a dejar solo aquí con estos chupasangres.- Sam miró a Billy.

-He dicho que os marchéis.- Billy no gritó, con tan solo su mirada los muchachos se acercaron hasta la puerta.

-¡Jo!- Seth pataleó contra el suelo con su pie.- Yo no quiero perderme esto. Siempre me echáis de lo que más mola.

-Esto no es un juego.- Carlisle se dirigió hasta Seth y lo cogió por sus hombros.- Principalmente hay que buscar una solución y con vosotros aquí no podemos hacerlo.

-Está bien, pero volveré luego a por tortitas de Esme.- Seth caminó fuera de casa con su ceño fruncido. No entendía porque no podía quedarse allí, si él quería a todos los Cullen.

Sam, Quil, Embry y Jared salieron por la puerta y corrieron tras los árboles. Al llegar allí, se despojaron de sus ropas y se convirtieron en lobos. Billy los había echado y aquello ya no estaba dentro de sus límites. Sam empezó a correr muy cerca de la casa. Aquello no se quedaría así. Su hermano no se quedaría en aquella casa infestada de chupasangres y mucho menos en el odioso cuerpo de Edward Cullen.

…

Bella observaba atónita aquello que sus ojos llegaban a ver entre sus lágrimas. No podía ser cierto. Nunca pensó, que aquello que deseó, fuera ahora tan real. Recordó el momento en que habló con Jake. Al salir, ella pidió el deseo de que ellos no lucharan por ella. De que todo fuera más fácil y no perdiera a su mejor amigo.

"Ojala ellos se entendieran. Edward puede leer su mente, pero Jacob no la de Edward. Ojala pudieran conocerse de esa forma tan personal y ver que los dos son únicos y especiales. "

Recordó que llegó a casa y lloró en el pecho de Edward. Lo que sucedió después fue un borrón. Ahora estaba sentada frente a ellos dos rodeada de todos los Cullen. Bella observó una vez más el cuerpo de su Edward. Las rodillas contra el suelo, sus brazos tendidos y agarrados fuertemente por Jasper y Emmett. El gesto de su cara lo decía todo. Jake sentía dolor en ese cuerpo y mucho.

Bella hipó y miró a Alice. La pequeña duende se acercó a ella y la abrazó para calmarla. Bella susurró un lo siento y abrazó a Alice fuertemente. Al separarse observó detenidamente a su alrededor. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Billy.

-Billy.- Bella cogió la mano de aquel nativo entre las suyas.- Lo siento.

-No sabías nada. Tranquilízate.- Le pidió el hombre.- Ahora solo han de aprender la lección.

-¿Y cuál es?- Preguntó una Bella ya cansada.

-El deseo que tú pidieras.- Esme se acercó hasta la joven y la alzó del suelo.- Por lo visto hasta que no aprendan lo que pediste, no hay solución.

-No puede ser.- Bella llevó al mano hasta su pecho.- Es muy difícil que eso ocurra.

-¿Qué pediste realmente?- Rosalie la miraba con desprecio.

-Que.- Bella se ahogó gracias al sollozo que luchaba por salir.- Pedí que ellos dejaran de pelearse por mí, que se entendieran y dejaran de hacerse daño.

-Bien, la cosa más difícil existente en la faz de la tierra.- Rosalie subió las escaleras muy molesta.

-Yo no.- Bella miró a Carlisle.

-Lo sabemos cielo.- Carlisle se acercó a ella y la abrazó fraternalmente.- Tranquila, esto se solucionará.

-Estoy aquí.- La voz de Jacob se escuchó desde el sofá.- Y soy Edward.

El joven herido buscaba a su amor desesperadamente.

-Edward.- Bella se acercó al borde del sofá y cogió su mano caliente sana entre las suyas.- Lo siento mi amor.

-Está bien, todo pasará.- Edward animó a la joven ya desesperada.

-La pregunta.- Emmett habló desde la esquina donde sujetaba el cuerpo de Edward.- ¿Qué hacemos con este?

-Por ahora llevarlo de caza.- La voz autoritaria de Carlisle sorprendió a Bella.- Ha de estar bien por ahora. Edward se curará en unos días y trataremos de que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-¿Y yo que hago?- Preguntó una angustiada Bella.

-Por ahora quedarte aquí.- Le comentó Billy. – Jake también es muy fuerte, así que deberá acostumbrarse a tu presencia.

-Mientras no se le acerque demasiado.- Emmett rió.- Creo que ya tuvimos bastante con uno.

-¡Cállate!- Alice le dio un golpe a su hermano en su hombro.- Deja a Bella.

-Está bien, salir ahora.- Carlisle ordenó que sacaran a Jake de allí.

Emmett, Jasper y Alice salieron por la puerta arrastrando a Jake detrás de ellos. Billy se acercó a Carlisle y le indicó que quería hablar con él lejos de Bella. Los dos hombres se adentraron en el despacho de Carlisle y Esme salió a llamar a Seth sabiendo que andaba por allí.

Bella caminó despacio hasta el sofá y se sentó en el suelo al lado de Edward. Alargó su mano y notó el cuerpo caliente que antes pertenecía a Jake.

-Hola amor.- Edward susurró a una ya calmada Bella.- Te amo.

-Edward.- Bella besó la mejilla del joven.- No sé cómo va a salir esto.

-Saldremos adelante, como siempre.- El joven acarició la mejilla de la joven con su mano sana.- Cuando pueda levantarme de aquí y Jake ya no tenga sed, seguro que las cosas se solucionarán.

-Eso espero.- Bella se apoyó contra el brazo del sofá y jugó con el enmarañado pelo negro que cubría hora la cabeza de su amado. – Te amo.

Bella cayó en el sueño y Edward tras ella. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando fueron trasladados al piso de arriba y depositados en la cama de matrimonio en el cuarto de Edward.


	4. Decisiones y verdades

**Capitulo tres. Decisiones y verdades.**

Las cosas parecen más fáciles cuando todo está a tu alcance. 

Edward abrió sus ojos y bostezó. Se sentía demasiado raro después de haber dormido de nuevo. Un dolor se apoderó de su estomago y éste gruño desesperadamente. Una sensación extraña lo hizo quejarse. Parecía como si su bajo vientre fuera a explotar de alguna forma rara. Edward sintió que alguien estaba con él allí, así que giró su rostro y vio a Bella durmiendo a su lado. No quiso despertarla, así que susurró el nombre de Carlisle. Sabía que él lo oiría a cientos de quilómetros.

Carlisle no tardó en entrar a toda prisa en la habitación y se acercó a la cama. Apartó despacio a Bella y alzó a Edward hasta incorporarlo. Después lo miró dudoso y esperó a que su hijo hablara.

-No me siento bien.- Le dijo al fin Edward.- Me gruñen las tripas y hace mucho tiempo que yo no.- Edward sabía que eso era hambre, ya que había escuchado millones de veces a los humanos.- Creo que me estoy meando.

-Es posible.- le dijo Carlisle con una pequeña sonrisa.- Te llevaré al baño.

Carlisle lo alzó entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta el baño más cercano de la casa. Lo dejó en la puerta y esperó fuera. Edward caminó como pudo hasta la taza del váter y la observó con repugnancia. Ahora que estaba en el cuerpo de Jacob, debería verlo desnudo. El maldito perro también vería su cuerpo. Aquello no le agradó en absoluto.

Edward se acercó por completo al váter y con su mano sana sacó aquello que no quería ver de aquel cuerpo. Después de mear, estiró la cadena y como pudo se lavó la mano sana que no tenía en cabestrillo. Maldijo cientos de veces aquella situación y los deseos de su prometida. Edward abrió la puerta y Carlisle lo volvió a llevar hasta la cama depositándolo al lado de Bella.

Ella abrió sus ojos y lo miró algo extrañada. Una mueca se formó en los labios de la muchacha y después la confusión y la vergüenza se reflejaron en su hermoso rostro. Bella alzó su mano y acarició la cara caliente de Edward. Algo en su interior se removió desesperadamente.

Bella se separó de él al escuchar ruido en el piso de abajo y los gritos desesperados de Jacob. De un salto se levantó de la cama y miró a su prometido. Susurró un suave lo siento y salió de la habitación. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, pudo escuchar la voz de Seth en la cocina.

-Ahora Jake sabrá lo que es ser rápido siempre, no tener que dormir y beber sangre.- El joven se reía.

-Vamos, cállate.- Le decía una molesta Esme.- Esto no es una broma.

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.- Seth no dejaba de reírse.- ¿Qué hará ahora Bella?

-Ella hará lo correcto.- La voz de Alice sonó en la instancia.- Será mejor que nos callemos.

Bella se dio cuenta que había estado de más el escuchar desde las escaleras y entró en la cocina algo apenada.

-¿Cómo está Jake?- Le preguntó a la pequeña sabelotodo.

-Está en el salón. Odia con todo su ser estar así y haber tenido que beber sangre de un ciervo.- Alice le sonrió y le tendió un plato de tortitas con canela.

-Come.- Le dijo Seth con la boca llena.- Está delicioso.

-No tengo hambre.- Bella miró con asco la comida. Desde lo ocurrido el estomago se le había cerrado.

-Vamos hija.- Esme le acarició la cabeza.- Debes comer. Esto pasará, ya lo verás.

-¿Y si no pasa?- Bella tragó pesadamente y miró a Esme como jamás la había observado. Con un terror en sus ojos demasiado profundo. – Amo a Edward tal y como es y también quiero a Jacob de vuelta.

Bella comenzó a llorar desesperadamente contra el pecho de Esme. En ese instante Bella se dio cuenta de cuánto necesitaba allí a su padre o su madre biológicos. Absorbió por la nariz la agüilla que comenzaba a gotear de tantos lloros, secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y miró a los demás.

-Vamos, pronto todo volverá a ser normal.- Seth volvió a masticar un trozo de tortita y tragó para engullir un trozo más.- Además, tal vez así aprendan a no pelear tanto. Me aburre ser el único que quiere estar aquí con los Cullen.

-Vamos Seth.- Esme le dio una palmadita en la espalda.- Sabes que tú siempre serás bien recibido aquí.

-Os olvidáis de algo.- La cantarina voz de Alice hizo acto de presencia.- Si esto sale bien, dejarán de pelear.

-Quiero ver a Jake.- Pidió Bella llorando.- Necesito verlo.

-No creo que sea conveniente.- Alice caminó hacía Bella con sus pasos típicos de bailarina.- Está más tranquilo, pero no sé si aguantará tu presencia.

-No me hará nada.- Aseguró Bella.- Jacob me quiere.

-Yo no digo que no te quiera, simplemente que la sed es muy mala y tú ahora eres la cantante de él.- Alice la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Si me fuera a hacer algo, tú lo verías.- Aseguró Bella.

-Recuerda que con Edward lobuno y Seth aquí, no puedo ver nada.-. Le recordó Alice algo molesta.

-Dejarme ir.- Bella miró a Esme con cara de perrito abandonado y la mujer se levantó llevándola hacía el salón.- Gracias Esme.

-Probaremos a ver que hace hoy, si no lo soporta, tendrás que mantenerte alejada.- Le comunicó seriamente Esme.

-No creo que la exprima.- Dijo riéndose Seth aún con un trozo de tortita en la boca.- Piensa que él es un hombre lobo, por lo tanto el autocontrol también corre por su venas.

-Edward aprendió a transformarse en tan solo unas horas.- La voz de Carlisle interrumpió en el pasillo.- Tal vez Jacob también lo haga.

-Gracias.- Bella miró a Carlisle y caminó escaleras abajo.

Al llegar al salón, pudo ver a Jacob en una esquina junto a Emmett y Jasper. Los ojos del muchacho se clavaron en los de Bella. Aquella intensa mirada atravesó su cuerpo hasta llegar a su alma. Los ojos de Jake seguían negros como el ónice.

-Bella.- Jacob siseó el nombre de la joven.- No te acerques.

-Confío en ti.- Le dijo ella mientras se acercaba despacio y con la mano tendida. – Se que no me harás daño. Nunc ame lo has hecho como lobo, nunc ame lo harás como vampiro.

-Ayer estuve a punto de matarte.- Puntualizó el muchacho con la voz ronca.- Aléjate.

-¡No!- Bella se acercó despacio.- Jasper, controla las emociones de Jake.- Le pidió sin mirarlo.- Emmett demuestra tu fuerza sobrehumana.

Bella se acercó a Jake y se arrodilló en el suelo frente a su rostro. Estiró su mano temblorosa y sudada. Por un instante cerró sus ojos. Al tocar aquel rostro de él, supo que ese era su lugar en ese instante. Jake sisó al sentir la cálida mano de bella. Trataba de no respirar y aguantar aquello. Bella lo miró con una sonrisa floja y se acercó hasta su mejilla para darle un casto beso.

Bella pudo observar el sufrimiento de Jacob en aquel rostro tan conocido para ella, así que se separó de un salto y se alejó unos cuantos pasos. Su cuerpo entero tembló de arriba abajo y su labio inferior titubeó. Un ruido extraño se escuchó en aquella sala y Jasper tuvo que hacer un sobre esfuerzo para tranquilizar también a Bella.

Se giró sobre su propio cuerpo cuando estuvo un poco más calmada y al dirigir la vista hacia el ventanal, se encontró con Billy Black al lado de Carlisle.

-Acércate.- Le ordenó Billy.- No llores más, las cosas han pasado y punto.

-Lo siento tanto.- Repitió de nuevo ella.- Sé cuanto odias a los Cullen y cuanto has de pasar por mi culpa.

-No odio a los Cullen, Bella.- Billy cerró sus ojos.- Simplemente, somos enemigos por naturaleza y gracias a tus locuras, ahora somos algo extraño.

-Lo siento.- Volvió a sollozar cada vez más fuerte.

-Oh.- La voz de Jasper se escuchó alta y clara.- No le hagáis sentirse peor todavía, ya tengo bastante con tener que pasarme aquí todo el día sujetando a este exprimidor.

-No te quejes así.- Emmett habló con una voz ronca y cansada.- Yo quiero estar con mi Ross y no puedo por vuestra culpa, así que cállate, Jasper.

-Callaros.- La voz de Carlisle se hizo notar en la sala y todo el mundo cerró sus bocas, incluso Bella dejó casi de llorar.- Poco a poco se harán las cosas.

-Lo primero de todo es alejar a Jacob de aquí por un tiempo. – Billy habló mirando a su hijo.-Tengo que hablar con Sam para que nos lleve a un lugar lejos de los humanos.

-¿Ahora ya no es un peligro para vosotros?- Preguntó una muy molesta Rosalie, apareciendo por el gran ventanal.- ¿Ahora podrá entrar en la reserva como Pedro por su casa? Que yo sepa es un vampiro igualmente.

-Pero es Jake.- Seth entró a formar parte de la conversación.

-En el cuerpo de Edward, con las preferencias de Edward sobre la dieta.- Recalcó Rosalie.

-¿Y qué sugieres?- Preguntó Seth asustado.

-Deberían alejarlo del pueblo.- Afirmó muy segura.- Él no es estable y podría matar a cualquier humano, aquí las reglas son para todos.

-Las cosas han cambiado.- Aseguró Billy.

-Claro, porque ahora es tu hijo el que está dentro de ese cuerpo. Cuando era Edward y aseguraba que no le iba a hacer ningún daño a Bella, nos estabais vigilando para atacar en cuanto cometiéramos un error.

-Rosalie, sal del salón.- Ordenó Carlisle.- Billy, haremos lo que hablamos.

-¿Y qué hablasteis?- Preguntó Bella.- ¿Donde llevareis a Jake?

-Lo vamos a alejar un tiempo.- Dijo muy seguro Billy.- Sam y yo cuidaremos de él. Cuando sepa controlarse ante la sed de sangre humana, lo traeremos de vuelta.

Bella corrió hasta Jake y se arrodilló contra el suelo. Sus brazos apretaron el cuello del muchacho y lo abrazó intensamente. Algo tiró de ella haciéndola volar unos metros hacia atrás. Al girarse asustada, pudo ver a Carlisle con una expresión de muy pocos amigos en la cara. Aquello la dejó perpleja.

-¿Estás loca?- Preguntó Emmett sujetando a Jake fuertemente.- Eso no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Jake se revolvía inquieto entre los brazos de Jasper y Emmett y no dejaba de gruñir. Sam entró en ese instante por la puerta y lo arrastró junto a los hermanos Cullen hacía fuera.

-Nos vamos.- le dijo un triste Billy.- Carlisle, vendremos en cuanto podamos.

-Hasta pronto.- Carlisle los acompañó fuera y Bella se quedó allí llorando.

…

Edward había escuchado los gritos y parte de la conversación que se mantenía en el piso de abajo. El dolor ya casi no lo sentía en su cuerpo. Pero sabía que si se levantaba de la cama la cagaría, así que esperó a que alguien subiera. No supo cuanto rato estuvo solo allí hasta que la puerta se abrió y Esme entró con una bandeja de comida. En ese instante, escuchó un coche marcharse de la propiedad.

-¿Quién se ha ido mamá?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Tranquilo, Edward.- Esme besó su frente y lo ayudo a incorporase para poder desayunar.- Come.

-Me siento extraño haciendo estas cosas.- Le puntualizó.- Nunca pensé que volvería a hacer cosas de humano.

-Lo sé.- Le admitió Esme.- Pasará pronto.

-Me da asco estar en el cuerpo de este chucho. Sé que huelo mal para todos vosotros y además, no me viene mi ropa.

Alice rió desde la puerta y entró con paso ligero hasta la cama. Se sentó a los pies de ésta y l miró extrañada.

-Ahora tampoco tengo visiones estando a tu lado.- La pequeña se rió despacio.

-Muy graciosa.- Edward gruñó.- ¡Quiero que esto acabe!

Aquel grito se escuchó por toda la casa. Alguien corrió por las escaleras a una velocidad sobrehumana y entró en la habitación asustándolo. Allí, parada frente a él estaba una Rosalie muy enfadada.

-¡Cállate!- Le ordenó.- Bella te está escuchando.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa ella?- Preguntó Edward furioso.

-Ella no me importa.- Afirmó Rosalie.- Pero si no deja llorar, no podré llevarme a Emmett a cazar.

Salió dando un portazo y dejando a todos los allí presentes con la boca abierta. Un ruido de nudillos se escuchó tras la puerta y una vocecita llamó la atención de todos.

-Toc, toc ¿Se puede?- Seth asomó su carita por la rendija de la puerta y sonrió.- Yo no te voy a juzgar.

-Pasa.- Le dijo un cansado Edward.- Pero por favor, deja de decir estupideces.

Seth entró sonriendo a la habitación y miró las tortitas con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Te vas a comer eso?- Preguntó señalándolas.

-Eres un comilón insaciable.- Dijo una cantarina Alice.- Deja de comer.

-Lo siento, es lo que conlleva ser lobo.- Seth se rascó la nuca y miró a todos.

-Salir de aquí.- La voz de Bella se escuchó alta y clara.- Necesito hablar a solas con Edward. No quiero que escuchéis nada, así que si os vais a cazar lo agradecería. Seth, ves a la reserva y trae ropa de Jake.

-No hace falta, podemos cortar la de Emmett que ya no utiliza.- Dijo calmadamente Esme.

-Pues que se vaya a decir que está bien.- Dijo ya una Bella un poco enfadada.- Me da igual.

Cuando Bella se aseguró que toda la casa estaba vacía, volvió a la habitación donde estaba su extraño Edward. Quería hablar con él y no quería que nadie se enterara de sus cosas. Era el turno de que Edward le dijera a ella lo que pensaba y que si la odiaba se lo dijera. Bella respiró hondo y entró a la habitación. Al abrir la puerta, vio allí el cuerpo de su amigo Jake y se le encogió el alma.

Caminó despacio hasta la cama y se sentó junto a Edward. Deslizó la mano suavemente hasta la sana de Edward y entrelazó los dedos en ella. Si esa era la última vez que iba a estar al lado de Edward, lo mejor sería aprovecharlo.


	5. Ya puedo andar y pelear

Página3

ESTE NO SOY YO

**Capitulo cuatro.** **Ya puedo andar y pelear.**

Bella podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar de los pies a la cabeza. Miraba cautelosamente al hombre que estaba tumbado en aquella cama. La tarde anterior fue capaz de decirle un 2Te amo" muy suelto, ya que solo pensaba en su Edward. Pero ahora que lo veía más calmada, un nudo se formó en su estomago. No quería eso, no quería a Jake de esa forma como amaba a Edward.

Aun así, temía que él la alejara por rencor. Le había causado mucho daño a Edward y con ello también a su Jake. Sabía que debía hablar ahora. Había tirado a todo el mundo de casa para saber que pensaba Edward de todo esto. Se armó de valor y mirando aquello profundos ojos negros preguntó con la voz rota.

-¿Me odias?- Intentó sonreír pero no le salió convincente.

-Bella.- Una lágrima descendió por la mejilla y un sollozo se escapó del pecho de Edward.- No te odio.

-¿Entonces?-Bella lo miró confusa.

-Te dije ayer que te amaba.- Edward apretó su mano contra la de ella.- Eso es cierto. Te amo más que mi vida. Ahora tú eres mi vida. Te lo dije hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero.- Bella intentó protestar sin éxito.

-Sé cómo te sientes.- Edward agachó su cabeza.- Más de una vez deseé ser humano para darte todo lo que necesitabas. No ser un monstruo.

-Sabes que no eres ningún monstruo.- Bella apretó su mano contra la mejilla de Edward.- Yo soy el bicho raro.- Una lágrima cayó en las sábanas.- Mira lo que te he hecho.

-Solo deseabas que nos entendiéramos.- Él la miró con tristeza.

-No puedes ser tan compasivo.- Le exigió ella.- Antes de ayer me mataste cuando no me dejaste por besar a Jake. Tampoco me gritaste y ahora.

-Te lo dije. Estaré a tu lado cuanto tú desees.

-No me hagas esto.- Bella pasó su mano por la nariz tratando de no moquear por el llanto.- Dime lo que piensas.

-Bella.- Edward se levantó un poco.- No me gusta estar en el cuerpo de Jake. No me gusta oler a perro e incomodar a mi familia, pero te sigo amando como siempre.

-Esto es muy extraño.- Bella besó la mejilla ardiente de Edward.- No sé qué pensar.

-Te amo, pero no quiero que estés a mi lado.- Edward giró la cara para no verla.- Se que también sientes algo por él.- Señaló su cuerpo.- Esto no cambia las cosas.

-No sé a qué te refieres.- Bella empezó a llorar más fuerte.

-No soy yo.- Reiteró Edward.

-Eres tú.- Bella intentó acariciar la cara de Edward, pero él se apartó una vez más.- Sigues siendo tú.

-¿Y Jake?- Edward estaba algo furioso.- Si miras en este momento a Jake ¿Qué sientes, Bella?

Bella no entendía nada de lo que Edward trataba de explicarle. No quería que estuviera con ellos. No contestó. Cuando había estado abajo, había deseado besar los rojizos labios del cuerpo de Edward. Había deseado sentir la frialdad de su piel, la dureza de su pecho.

-Me lo imaginaba.- La voz de Edward cada vez era más ronca.- Las cosas se han puesto peor. Sé que me amas, pero también sé que lo amas a él. Ahora las cosas se han puesto muy difíciles.

-Edward.- Bella volvió a susurrar un poco agotada.

-Quiero que te vayas.- Su voz sonó ahogada.- Esto se arreglará, pero no contigo aquí.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Preguntó una Bella ya casi deshecha.- ¿Crees que no te amo lo suficiente?

-Se que lo haces.- Edward la miró a los ojos.- Si no, no me hubieses perdonado que te abandonara tiempo atrás. Sé que me elegiste a mí antes de ayer.

-Pero hay un pero.- Bella se acercó más a Edward.

-¿Ahora qué es lo que amas?- Edward cerró sus ojos y rezó para que ella no dijera lo que no quería oír.

-A ti.- Ella apretó de nuevo la mano de Edward.- A mi Edward. A mi ser caballeroso y anticuado. Al celoso Edward. Al que me protege y lucha contra los neófitos para salvarme. Al que mató a Victoria por mi vida.

-¿No cambia nada que este en el cuerpo de Jake?

-Solo hace las cosas un poco más fáciles para poder amarte.- Bella no pensó sus palabras.

-Comprendo.- Edward se apartó de ella.- No te disgusta este cuerpo para nada. Prefieres que este aquí.

-¡No!- Bella se levantó de golpe.- Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

-No podrás dormir conmigo.- Edward trataba de ponerla a prueba una vez más.- Ahora puedes besarme sin miedo. Puedes tocarme. Puedo darte lo que tanto deseabas. Puedo hacerte mía si es lo que quieres.

Bella pensó rápido. Muy rápido.

-No quiero que el cuerpo de Jake se lleve lo que te pertenece. No quiero que sea él el que me toque como solo tú harías.

-¿Y si nunca vuelvo a mi cuerpo?- En ese instante Edward comprendió que si no volvía a su cuerpo, jamás serían las cosas como antes.- ¿Con quién te quedarás Bella?

-Contigo.- Bella lo miró a los ojos.- Te amo a ti.

-Pero no deseas este cuerpo.- Le afirmo él.- Quieres el frio y duro cuerpo que ahora calza Jake.

-No amo la carcasa.- Le aseguró ella.- Amo el interior.- Ella se sentó de nuevo en la cama.- Te amo a ti.

Edward quería estar con Bella sin miedos. Por una parte temía toda aquella situación, pero por otra estaba enfadado consigo mismo por pensar en que ahora podría tocarla y besarla sin miedo. Una parte de él se rompía a cada instante al pensar que realmente no sería quien la tocara, pero la más escondida en aquel frágil cuerpo, deseaba besarla allí mismo.

No podía permitírselo. No podía ser débil y caer ante ella. Edward se incorporó un poco y suspiró pesadamente. Después de acariciar la cara de su amada, se acercó poco a poco y dejó un suave beso en su mejilla.

-El interior es lo más importante. Si tú cambiaras ahora mismo, te seguiría amando.- Edward cogió un mechón de su pelo y lo acercó a su nariz.- Pero yo no amo a otra mujer.

-Edward, no pongas las cosas más difíciles, por favor.- Bella volvió a llorar desesperadamente.- Quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad, casarme y ser feliz a tu lado toda la eternidad. Cuando me conviertas en vampira ya no habrá nada que nos separe.

-Para que ocurra eso aún falta.- Edward la miró a los ojos.- Vamos a hacer un trato.

Bella al escuchar esas palabras trató de tranquilizarse. Un trato era mejor que nada. Era mejor que irse porque él la echara. Asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que él hablara. Al ver que no decía nada y tan solo observaba por la gran ventana, Bella, lo sacudió un poco y le sonrió.

-¿Cuál es el trato?- Esperó.

-Jake es fuerte. Sé que un par de semanas estará listo para volver y aguantar tu presencia como yo lo hacía.- Edward tragó y buscó su mirada.- Cuando eso ocurra, quiero que entonces vuelvas a la casa y trates de ser neutral.

-No he de ser neutral con nadie.- Gimió Bella.- Te amo a ti y me da igual quien seas o donde este tu cuerpo.

-Eso lo dices porque no tienes a Jake a tu lado.- Edward se sentó en la cama dándose cuenta de la rápida curación que tenían los lobos.- Esperemos a ver.

-Está bien. Tu ganas.- Bella se levantó resignada de la cama.- Me iré con Charlie dos semanas y trataré de no venir. Cuando él esté aquí, haremos lo que tú creas que es mejor para los dos.

-Hazme caso Bella. Esto me duele tanto como a ti. Nunca pensé que me separaría de ti durante tanto tiempo de nuevo, pero creo que es lo mejor para los tres.- Edward volvió a desviar la mirada hacía la ventana.- Tú aún estabas muy confusa la otra noche y creo que tomaste una decisión precipitada. Aun que te ame más que a nada y aun que sabes que moriría si tú no estás, eres tú la que debe elegir.

-Elegí hace dos noches.- le repitió Bella ahora un poco furiosa.- No pretendía causar esto.

-Lo sé, pero es mejor así. Nosotros aprenderemos a respetarnos y a ser un poco más libres y eso solo lo conseguiremos gracias a esto. Tú estabas cansada de nuestro comportamiento, así que debemos aprender de nuestros errores.

Edward le sonrió tiernamente y en ese instante Bella pensó que era su Jake. Recordó todo lo pasado a principio de año con Jake. Todas las experiencias vividas con él y como lucharon juntos por salir de ese pozo negro donde la dejo Edward cuando se marchó.

Bella se dio cuenta que todo lo que decía Edward tomaba forma. Ella estaba realmente confusa y ahora tenía dos cosas que amaba delante de ella. Podía estar con Edward sin miedos y a la vez disfrutar de la calidez de su sol. Asintió y se acercó despacio a Edward. Bella dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios y con un suave te amo abandonó la habitación para marcharse a casa.

Al salir por la puerta, Edward, no pudo evitar sentirse solo, vacío, inútil. Casi sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se empaparon de las lágrimas y su corazón se aceleró de tal forma que le dio miedo. Amaba a Bella con todo su ser, pero no podía estar a su lado cuando estaba en el cuerpo de otro hombre que también la hizo feliz.

…

Alice llegó a la puerta y vio a Bella sentada en los escalones. Sin preguntar nada, la levantó de allí y la subió a su coche. Sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer. Mientras estaba de caza, pudo ver en una de sus visiones como Bella estaba en casa de Charlie. Alice sin preguntar nada le dijo que todos los días la visitaría y que no se preocupara, todo acabaría antes de que llegara la fecha de su boda.

Bella al escuchar las palabras "acabar y boda" la hicieron romper a llorar nada más se fue Alice. Eso sería lo que pasaría. Todo se acabaría antes de su boda. Se dejó caer en su cama y sin importarle nada más, lloró desesperadamente durante toda la noche.

…

Edward se sentía confuso, demasiado confuso. No deseaba que Bella se fuese de su lado, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. Los días habían pasado demasiado lentos para él. La recuperación del cuerpo de Jake era demasiado rápida y eso agradó a Edward. Después de dos días de la marcha de Bella, Edward, ya podía levantarse y caminar. Incluso se dio el capricho de convertirse en lobo y correr por los alrededores de la casa.

Cuando salió al patio trasero de ésta por primea vez en aquel cuerpo extraño, se quitó la camiseta y caminó a paso firme hasta los arbustos más cercanos. Pudo sentir que Jasper estaba muy cerca por que se sentía muy calmado. Se quitó los pantalones y los ató a su pierna como había leído más de una vez en la mente de la manada. Pensó por un instante en ser lobo y sintió como caía a cuatro patas sobre el suelo.

Edward no había dado ni tres pasos cuando escuchó unas voces en su cabeza. Pudo distinguir los pensamientos del joven Seth. Otras voces invadieron su cabeza y aquello lo hizo flaquear. Sintió angustia y empezó a correr desesperadamente por el jardín de la casa. Sus ojos negros se cruzaron con el gran ventanal donde se vio reflejado y no pudo evitar aullar ante aquella pelambrera cobriza.

Al girarse, vio a un lobo negro a su lado. Supo enseguida que era Sam el que estaba a su lado. Edward se sentó en sus cuartos traseros y lo miró fijamente. Ahora sabía que ya no existía ningún secreto para ellos. Los dos se acababan de compenetrar como hermanos. Por un instante toda la manada pudo ver los recuerdos de Edward. Cuanto dolió la trasformación vampírica. Cuando le costó ser un vampiro vegetariano. Sus pensamientos al matar a aquellas personas en su época rebelde.

Lo que más le dolió a Edward, fue compartir sin querer sus pensamientos desde que bella llegó a Forks. Les pasó a la manada cada instante en que había deseado la sangre de Bella. El dolor de la sed. La manada también pudo entender porque Edward se alejó de Bella tiempo atrás y todo su sufrimiento cuando decidió morir en manos de los Vulturis.

Podía escuchar los aullidos de los demás lobos y leer sus mentes. Aquello dejó a Edward tumbado sobre la hierba. Se sentía aplastado por una fuerza que no llegaba a entender en la presencia del Alpha.

Edward pensó en Bella. En el amor que sentía por ella y en que esto solo era una prueba más para consolidar su relación antes de su unión en la boda. Una voz profunda llegó a sus pensamientos.

-Levántate.- Le ordenó aquella profunda voz. – Ahora eres un lobo. Compórtate como tal.

Edward sin saber porque se levantó de la hierba y corrió detrás de Sam hacía alguna parte.

Bella-Edward -Jacob


	6. La manada

**Capitulo cinco. La manada. **

Compartir lo que uno piensa, a veces, ayuda a que lo entiendan.

Edward corría detrás de aquel negro lobo. No sabía porque pero confiaba en él estando en aspecto lobuno. Los pensamientos de Sam llenaban su cabeza. Pudo ver una y otra vez cuánto daño hizo a Emily en su día. Cuánto daño le infringió a Leah en aquel entonces. Pudo sentir que era la imprimación de primera mano y aquello lo dejó alucinado.

Sam dejó de correr y se paró en seco delante de los demás lobos. Edward tragó saliva y sintió un miedo atroz. Por un instante supo que él no pertenecía a aquel lugar y que era un completo error estar allí. Seth se acercó despacio al ver lo que sentía Edward y restregó su lomo por el de Edward.

Edward pudo escuchar los demás pensamientos y ver que algunos lobos se estaban riendo de él. Aquello lo hizo enfermarse. Eso era una completa locura. Jamás entendería la manada, jamás entendería a Jacob y jamás volvería ser él mismo. Tras esos pensamientos una voz profunda entró a formar parte de su cabeza. Intentó resistirse a ella, pero no podía dejar de escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Volverás a ser tú.- Sam se sentó a su lado y bajó el hocico a su altura.- Escúchame, Edward.

-No lo creo.- Edward tapó su gran hocico con su pata.

-Las cosas no son tan complicadas ahora. Al fin, cada especie, comprenderá lo que piensa y por lo que lucha la otra.

-¿Me estás diciendo que entiendes mis pensamientos?- Edward levantó sus patas delanteras y se sentó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Te estoy diciendo, que tú ahora, lees nuestras mentes con más claridad.- Sam abrió su gran boca de lobo para reírse.

-Eso siempre lo hice.- Edward miró al resto de lobos.- Ahora sois vosotros los que estáis en la mía.

-Ahora entendí demasiadas cosas.- Sam miró al resto de la manada, y la voz profunda y autoritaria de su interior, los mando a la reserva y a que volvieran a su forma humana.- No eres tan distinto a nosotros.

—Las cosas no son así. —Paul hizo acto de presencia en su mente.- No puedes mandarnos a casa.

-He dado una orden.- Un gruñido salió del pecho de Sam.- Y las obedeces.

Mientras se alejaban, pudo escuchar en sus mentes como intentaban no insultar a Sam. Durante un buen rato, lo único que escuchaba era blasfemias hacía su persona y algún que otro insulto hacía él.

Cuando al fin las voces se alejaron y se desvanecieron en su mente, pudo escuchar como Sam le indicaba que lo siguiera. Corrió detrás de él hacía alguna parte sin saber a donde iban exactamente. Podía observar la rapidez de aquellas patas, la agudeza de aquel oído y aquella vista rapaz.

Se detuvieron entre unos árboles y observó como Sam volvía a su forma humana. Por un instante deseó que aquello se acabara. Había visto desnudos a todos los integrantes de la manada. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en ser él mismo otra vez. En ese caso, el chucho mal oliente de Jake.

Tras ponerse los pantalones, se dio cuenta que el sonido que escuchaba hacía tan solo unos segundos que se había llenado de clama, era el acantilado donde tiempo atrás, Bella, se había tirado por escuchar su voz. Realmente verlo tras la mente de Alice no le hacía justicia.

Se sentó al lado de Sam y lo miró por unos instantes. Se suponía que no debía estar allí, que por mucho que estuviera en el cuerpo de su enemigo, no era suficiente para estar en la tierra prohibida. Alzó si vista y miró a Sam con curiosidad.

-¿Qué hago aquí? – Preguntó quedamente.

-Estas aquí porque debemos hablar seriamente.- Sam observó el mar y como por el horizonte se perdía el sol dejando un tono anaranjado en las aguas.

-Hablar.- Repitió aquello que no era capaz de entender aún.- Me he convertido en lobo intentando comprenderos. Ahora me arrepiento de ello.

-¿Por qué?- Sam le miró con una extraña mueca en su rostro.- Ahora sabes nuestros secretos.

-Y vosotros los míos.- Lo miró a su rostro seriamente.- Recuerda que los vuestros ya los sabía de antes.

-Eras un lector de mentes, pero esto es diferente. Aquí no puedes ocultar nada.- Sam se levantó y miró el mar.- Mi naturaleza es matar vampiros. Siempre he respetado las leyendas y cuál era mi posición.

-¿Y ahora?- Señaló si cuerpo y aquella tierra.- Al fin y al cabo soy lo que soy aun que esté en otra piel.

-Nunca me paré a entenderos. Simplemente actuaba por naturaleza. Al entrar en tu mente de esa forma fue como…- Sam apoyó su barbilla entre sus dedos y se rascó como si quisiera enlazar sus propias palabras correctamente.- Mira, Edward, el saber las cosas de primera mano de esa forma, me ha hecho entender cuanto os cuesta ser como sois. Ahora sé cómo se siente uno cuando tiene sed y no puede tomar aquello que desea. El dolor que sufriste cuando conociste a Bella y al sobreesfuerzo que hiciste de no matarla allí mismo. Se cuanto sufriste al dejarla y el anhelo de su cuerpo en la distancia.

-No lo sabes.- Edward se levantó del suelo y se irguió.- Nadie sabe nada.

-La mente lobuna es diferente a la humana. No hay secretos. Todos los sentimientos y recuerdos son explotados y sacados a la luz como tus peores pesadillas.- Sam se acercó a Edward y lo tomó de los hombros.- Sé cuanto os cuesta vivir a base de animales, como has sufrido hasta que has podido estar así con Bella.

-Yo nunca deseé ser un monstruo. Carlisle tampoco lo deseo, ni Esme, ni nadie que yo conozca.- Miró como las olas rompían bajo sus pies, donde el acantilado se perdía entre las rocas.- La única excepción es Bella.

-Lo sé.- Sam palmeó su hombro.- No sois como los demás chupasangres y nunca lo supe ver.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho antes, no podéis controlar vuestra naturaleza.

-Desde ahora, no hay tratado. No cazareis en las tierras, pero podréis pasear por ellas. No morderéis a ningún humano y no seréis perseguidos. – Sam miró de nuevo el mar y saltó al vacio.

Sin saber porque, Edward, lo siguió y cayó hasta impactar contra el agua. Sin saber porque, cuando sacó al cabeza se estaba riendo junto a Sam como si fuera de verdad un simple adolescente que disfruta de la vida.

-Aprovecha estos momentos donde puedes salir al sol, donde puedes aprender un poco más sobre los humanos y donde puedes abrazar sin hacer daño.- Sam nadó hasta la orilla y se convirtió de nuevo en aquel espeso lobo negro.

Edward salió del agua y atándose los pantalones en la pierna como había aprendido, se convirtió en aquel rojizo lobo para correr por aquellas tierras desconocidas para él. No podía evitarlo, sin saber porque, corrió bosque adentro y terminó delante de una pequeña casita. Las voces de los demás lobos, escuchaban atentamente a Sam. Todos sabían perfectamente que habían hablado y como se había roto el antiguo tratado para imponer uno nuevo.

Miraba con curiosidad aquella hermosa casa, cuando sintió un mordisco en su oreja. Se giró furioso y apretando sus dientes como si fuera a matar a aquel había osado hacer aquello. Al girarse, se dio cuenta que era el pequeño Seth. Poco a poco todos habían salido de la casa y se habían convertido en lobos para escuchar a su líder.

Una vez dicho todo, volvieron a ser humanos y entraron en la casa de Sam para comer un poco de las famosas magdalenas de Emily. Seth se acercó a Edward y lo invitó a convertirse en Jake y entrar allí a comer tanto como pudiera. Edward hizo cara de asco, ya que aún no se acostumbraba a tomar nada humano.

Con la confianza que le había inspirado Seth y anteriormente Sam, Edward, se adentró entre unos arbustos y cambió a su forma humana. Después de colocarse los pantalones, toco dos veces a la puerta y seguido de Seth, entró en aquella casa. El olor era tan dulce, que no pudo evitar que sus tripas gruñeran exageradamente y todos los allí presentes rieran descontroladamente, incluso Emily.

Al sentarse en la mesa, algo le vino a la mente ¿Dónde estaba Jacob con su cuerpo? Emily le tendió una gran magdalena de chocolate cuando se sentó en una silla, siendo arrastrado por Seth.

-Cógela.- Le sugirió Seth.- Todavía no se han comido a nadie.

Seth cogió una que tenía mucho chocolate y le dio un bocado que dejo a Edward con la boca abierta.

-Si abres tanto la boca y no la llenas, te entraran moscas.- Emily asustó a Edward con aquellas palabras cuando se acercó a él y lo tocó por el hombro.- No quería asustarte, perdona.

-No, no es tu culpa.- Edward trató de disculparla.- La culpa es mía.- Agachó la cabeza y observó al magdalena.- No estoy acostumbrado al trato con la gente excepto con Bella.

-Poco a poco aprenderás.- Seth le dio un codazo y las tripas de Edward volvieron a gruñir.- Desde hoy estrás aquí con nosotros cuando quieras, así que prepárate para una carrera por el bosque cuando acabemos de merendar.

-No seas pesado.- Emily miró a Seth con amor, pero con dureza.- Déjalo que se adapte primero.

-No hay problema por eso, el muy jodido se convierte en lobo cuando le place y vuelve a su forma humana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- Sam se rió ante lo que acababa de decir él mismo.- Es bueno el cabrón.

-Piensa en el autocontrol que ejerció cuando se cruzó con bella. Además él ya practicaba la abstinencia desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Jared trató de ser razonable, pero al acabar de hablar se rió por sus palabras. Quil lo apoyó con la teoría y al final acabaron todos dándole la razón a Jared.

-¿Eso significa que Jake se controlara pronto?- Edward sonó demasiado entusiasmado.- Bueno lo digo porque como lobo también lo hacía.

-Jake nació para ser el Alpha, pero lo rechazó cuando se convirtió en lobo- Sam habló mientras besaba a Emily una y otra vez en su rostro dañado.- Él también es muy fuerte ante esas cosas.

-¿Donde está Jake?- Edward al final no pudo contenerse y explotó.

Todos dejaron de reírse y lo observaron. Sam soltó a Emily y se sentó a su lado. Esa conversación sería muy interesante.


	7. donde esta Jake

**Capitulo seis. ¿Dónde está Jake?**

La distancia no es lo importante, si no el recuerdo.

Jake sintió que lo sacaban de la casa de los Cullen. Por un instante sintió odio de todo aquel que lo arrastraba al exterior y lo separaba de aquel manjar. Se golpeaba mentalmente porque era su Bella, pero una parte de su cuerpo no la reconocía como tal. No entendía donde lo llevaban. Ni siquiera sabía con quien realmente iba en ese momento.

Cuando el coche al fin se detuvo, pudo ver a Sam como lo cogía del brazo y tiraba de él hacía alguna parte. Jake fue arrastrado hasta ser posado de rodillas contra el suelo. Al alzar la cabeza vio a su padre observándolo. En su mirada podía ver compasión, pena y entendimiento.

-Jake.- Billy acarició su mejilla.- No me importa donde estés, eres mi hijo.

-Este cuerpo no es mío.- Jake no dejaba de revolverse entre los brazos de Paul, Jared y Sam.- Necesito mi cuerpo, este me está matando.

-Si lo miras por la parte graciosa…- Quil estaba detrás de Billy.- Ya estás muerto, así que no te está matando.

-No seas estúpido.- Sam miró a Quil con severidad.- Esto es muy difícil para Jake.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Jake miró a su padre.- ¿Donde me habéis traído?

-Estamos en un lugar apartado de la civilización humana. Estamos en medio del bosque.- Billy respiró hondo y observó a Jake.- Necesitas encontrarte a ti mismo dentro de ese cuerpo y saber controlar tus impulsos asesinos ahora mismo.

-Me quema la garganta.- Jake volvió a removerse entre los brazos de Sam.- Tengo sed.

-Eso es lo que debes controlar.- Sam se arrodilló al lado de su amigo.- Debes ser capaz de estar cerca de los humanos y sobretodo de Bella.

-¿Cómo mierdas lo dominan ellos?- Jake estaba desesperado.- ¿Cómo soporta Edward esa ardor estando cerca de Bella?

-Ese es el punto clave.- Billy se dirigió a su hijo de nuevo.- Ahora entenderemos muchas cosas sobre los Cullen.

-Nosotros debemos irnos.- Jared miró a Billy.- ¿Cómo lo vas a controlar?

-Carlisle vendrá en media hora.- Billy señaló una parte oscura del bosque.- Él nos ayudará con Jake.

-¿Qué os ha dicho?- Sam no podía apartar la mirada de su amigo Jake.- ¿Dónde vais?

-No iremos a ninguna parte.- Billy sonrió cansado a Sam.- Nos quedaremos aquí. Carlisle vendrá a ayudarme y se quedará conmigo hasta que Jake se controle.

-Está bien, tener cuidado.- Sam se giró y se adentró en el coche.- Paul, quédate.

-Pero.- Paul intentó protestar.

-Pero nada. En un rato vendrá Carlisle, cuando llegue te vienes a la reserva.

Sin nada más que añadir, Sam, arrancó el coche con Jared y Quil detrás. Sam sintió un vacio en su pecho. Una parte de él, sentía que lo estaba abandonando allí sin más. Condujo hasta la reserva y una vez los muchachos se fueron a sus casas, entró en su hogar. Emily lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa en sus labios, como siempre.

Sam se acercó a su mujer e hizo el mismo ritual de siempre. Besó cada parte señalada de su rostro y acto seguido sus dulces labios. Emily se pegó a Sam y sintió su preocupación al separarse de aquel cálido beso.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Emily acarició el rostro cansado de Sam.- ¿Dónde está Jake? Me han dicho algo sobre Edward Cullen y Jake ¿Es cierto?

-Anoche fue la aurora. Bella pidió un deseo y se cumplió.- Sam miró con incredulidad a su mujer. No podía entender como aquello era real.- Jake está en el cuerpo del chupasangre y al revés.

Emily se llevó la mano al pecho y abrió su boca sin poder emitir ningún sonido. Sam la cogió pro los hombros y la sentó en la silla para explicarle las condiciones de aquel deseo y lo que podía pasar.

…

Jake estaba tirado en el suelo. Intentaba frenar su sed, apagarla, olvidarla. Era algo demasiado difícil. No entendía como Edward realmente podía resistir aquel dolor en su garganta. Como podía soportar estar tan cerca de Bella y no morderla. Por un instante una luz se encendió en su cerebro ¿Cómo podía Edward besar a Bella así? Su mano instintivamente fue a su garganta y alzó la vista hasta su padre.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?- Billy se sentía raro llamándolo así con el cuerpo de Edward, pero al fin y al cabo quien estaba dentro era su hijo.- Pronto pasará.

-Esto duele.- Jake se sentó en el suelo y observó su mano atada a la silla.- Esto es chantaje.- Dirigió su dedo hasta la cadena que rodeaba su muñeca.

-Si tratas de escapar me tirarás.- Billy lo había atado para intentar retenerlo, sabía que él si quería podía escaparse sin hacerle daño, peor jugaba con ventaja.- Y sé que no vas a ahcer daño a tu padre.

-No te ofendas pero estar con los lobos hace que huelas como ellos.- Jacob rió ante aquellas palabras. Nunca pensó que diría que los lobos olían de verdad a chucho mojado.- Ahora sois vosotros los que oléis mal.

Billy miró a su hijo y sonrió. Al menos se lo estaba tomando con un poco de humor. Este intercambio de su hijo y Edward, le estaba también haciendo comprender muchas cosas.

-Acabo de entender muchas cosas. Por fin mis ojos se han abierto y he podido entender que los Cullen no son como los demás.- Billy se rascó su nuca.

-Oh dios.- Jake se retorció en el suelo.- Me he dado cuenta de eso en cuanto olí a Bella.

-Nos hemos equivocado durante mucho tiempo.- Billy miró a los ojos a su hijo.- Ahora trata de ser capaz de estar al lado de los humanos y cuando vuelvas, trata de ser amigo de Edward. Entenderos mutuamente y volver a ser vosotros mismos.

-Eso no es tan fácil. Te recuerdo que esto fue por Bella. Nosotros amamos a la misma mujer.- Jake tocó su sien con el dedo.- No sé como reaccionaremos al estar juntos. Ya no es ser enemigos por naturaleza, si no por una mujer.

Billy negó con la cabeza y miró hacía Paul. Sus ojos rodaron y trató de sonreír. Paul olió el aire que venía desde su izquierda y gruño. Sin poder evitarlo, saltó en el aire y convirtiéndose en un gran lobo, corrió hacía el bosque huyendo del vampiro que venía en dirección a ellos.

…

Carlisle corrió todo lo que pudo para llegar a tiempo. Después de comprobar que su hijo estaba bien dentro del cuerpo de Jake y sus heridas sanaban, corrió en busca de Billy. Al llegar, lo que vio le hizo demasiada gracia. Se acercó cauteloso hasta Billy y le señaló la cadena.

-Eso no va a retenerlo si él quiere.- Carlisle se acercó a Jake y tiró de él poniéndolo de pie.- sabes la rapidez que tenemos nosotros para salir airosos.

-Lo sé Carlisle, pero al menos lo tranquilizó.- Billy rió mirando a su hijo con una mirada de disculpa.- Lo siento hijo.

-Bueno, quiero empezar ya.- Jake estaba ansioso.- Quiero volver a mi cuerpo enseguida.

-Sabes que eso es algo difícil.- Carlisle negó con su cabeza.- Debemos ir poco a poco.

-¿Qué hay que hacer ahora?- Jake se soltó rápidamente de la cadena como dijo Carlisle.- Empezamos.

-Primero has de apagar tu sed para ser totalmente comprensivo con todo lo que te diga, así que nos vamos e caza.- Carlisle cogió a Billy y lo acercó empujando la silla.- te llevaré hasta mi coche y dentro podrás leer o hacer lo que quieras. No tardaremos más de una hora.

-Está bien.- Billy no dijo nada más, simplemente se dejó llevar por Carlisle hasta el coche.- tráelo sano y salvo.

Carlisle lo dejó sentado en el asiento del copiloto y le tendió una gran bolsa.

-Dentro hay comida hecha por Esme, algunos libros y pasatiempos y en la guantera tienes toda clase de música.

-Hasta pronto.- Billy cerró la puerta del coche y esperó allí a su hijo.

Jake corrió detrás de Carlisle durante un buen rato. Cuando se dio cuenta, él, corría más que Carlisle. Jake empezó a reírse y en ese momento se dio cuenta que ya no escuchaba interferencias en su cabeza. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de Carlisle como si estuviera hablando en voz alta. El supuesto dolor había desaparecido.

Jake por un instante deseo que ese ruido no se hubiese ido, ya que ahora podía escuchar claramente lo que Carlisle pensaba. Pudo adentrarse en su interior de una forma muy diferente que a la manada. Jake pudo sentir el dolor que sentía Carlisle ante aquella situación.

Carlisle sin saber que Jake ya podía escuchar los pensamientos tan claramente, empezó a pensar en el dolor de su mujer al verlos en esa situación. Pensó en lo difícil que iba a ser que ellos dos se entendieran estando Bella por el medio.

Jake negó con la cabeza y supo la vida de Carlisle en un instante. Carlisle recordaba todos los momentos con Edward. El día de su transformación, la de Rosalie y Emmett. La de su mujer. Jake se estremeció ante tanto dolor, tanta compasión, tanto sentimiento hacia los suyos.

Carlisle captó una manada de ciervos y se lo hizo saber a Jake. Éste sintió repulsión de nuevo al pensar que iba a beberse la sangre caliente de aquellos cuerpos de venado, pero aún así cuando le ardió la garganta, se lanzó a por el más grande sin miramiento.

Los días pasaban rápido. Carlisle iba y venía corriendo de la casa. El coche siempre se quedó allí para ayudar a Billy. Lo acercaba a la casa para que se aseara y comiera decentemente, mientras Jake se quedaba en el mismo lugar como una estatua por miedo a cometer una atrocidad.

Jake se enteró tras la mente de Billy y la de Carlisle, que Edward se había recuperado de las roturas y heridas y que se había convertido en lobo. Aceptó el cambio del tratado, ya que él quería volver a casa aun que fuera en ese cuerpo y esas condiciones.

Poco a poco, Jake, sacó su antiguo poderío Alpha y controló su cuerpo. Carlisle le había llevado pendas de ropa tocadas por humanos. Así poco a poco Jake aprendía a estar en contacto con ellos. Después de una semana, Carlisle, decidió que era el momento de llevarlo a algún lugar con un humano cerca. Cuando se acostumbrara a estar en el pueblo, probarían en la casa si se podía acercar a Bella.

Una vez cumplida esa misión, tendrían que dejar que el trío se las arreglase para volver a ser como antes. Solo en el tema de los cuerpos, ya que si después de todo no entendían el significado de aquel deseo, jamás volverían a sus cuerpos.

…

Carlisle se acercó a Jake al finalizar la semana y haber superado la prueba de ir a comprar a la tienda de los Newton y caminar entre la gente. Jake había sentido molestias en su garganta, pero al fin y al cabo llevaba el linaje de los Black en su sangre y había conseguido su primer objetivo, ahora faltaba el segundo "Acercarse a Bella"


	8. rencontrandonos

**Hola chicas bueno he visto que no comentais mucho he... solo 3 o 4 comentarios por capi..sniffff... os traigo un nuevo capi... hay mucha gente qu eme agregó como alerta en el fic pero luego no comenta snfiiffff.. de todas formas os propongo algo... este es el capitulo siete.. si tiene más de diez comentarios hasta mañana... os subiré el ocho y así sucesibamente hasta el capitulo 10. Tres capis en tres días. vosotras elegis... un beso y nos vemos. **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo Siete. Rencontrándonos. **

La unión hace la fuerza y mi fuerza eres tú. 

Edward se sentía nervioso. Sam no dejaba de mirarlo insistentemente y aquello le molestó. Necesitaba saber donde estaba Jake. Realmente y siendo sinceros, lo que quería saber es donde se encontraba su cuerpo. Sam miró a los demás lobos y les dijo que fueran a dar un paseo y vigilar la zona. Ellos sabiendo ya lo que iba a pasar, salieron de allí sin protestar.

Emily se sentó al lado de Edward y le sonrió por un instante. Ella cogió la mano de su prometido y esperó a que Sam hablara. Sam se incorporó en la silla y miró directamente a Edward. Éste sintiéndose tan observado, empezó a sentirse incomodo. Bebió un poco de zumo que le había dejado Emily y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Y Jake?- Dejó el vaso vacio en la mesa y esperó.

-Jake está en medio del bosque. – Sam le sonrió a Edward.- Las últimas noticias que me dio ayer tu padre, fueron que Jake ya está preparado para volver.

-¿Le ha costado mucho?- Edward preguntó sin saber por qué.

-Si.- Sam se levantó de la silla y miró por la ventana.- Al principio le costó demasiado. El primer humano que tuvo cerca, casi lo ataca. Menos mal que Carlisle estaba a su lado y supo contenerlo.

-La sed es muy mala.- Edward miró la mesa algo avergonzado.- Al fin y al cabo él es un neófito aun que esté en mi cuerpo.

-Jake ahora lo lleva muy bien.- Sam se giró y cogió el hombro de Edward.- Hoy tenemos que ir a casa de los Cullen. Jake llegará en un rato.

Edward asintió sorprendido y miró con algo de temor a Sam. Él se había controlado perfectamente en el cuerpo de Jake gracias a su autocontrol. Siendo vampiro tantos años y controlando la sed de sangre, le habían hecho fuerte ante esa situación. Sin embargo aun que Jake hubiera conseguido controlarse con humanos desconocidos, con Bella sería distinto.

Mientras Edward caminaba fuera de la casa junto a Sam, un nudo se formó en su estómago. Sentía una presión en su pecho y eso no era normal. Era como si algo malo fuera a pasar ese día y eso lo puso demasiado alterado.

Sam saltó entre unos arbustos y salió en su forma lobuna. Por un instante Edward volvió a admirar el pelaje negro de aquel gran lobo. Siguiendo los pasos del Alpha, se adentró en los arbustos, se desvistió y se convirtió en lobo.

Nada más cambiar de forma, pudo escuchar los pensamientos de los demás lobos. Algunos pensaban que todo volvería a la normalidad. En cuanto Edward y Jake se reunieran, todo volvería a ser como antes. Edward intentó concentrarse en unos pensamientos algo más negros. Cuando entró en la mente que profería a gritos esas blasfemias, se dio cuenta que era Leah.

La muchacha corría en dirección a la casa de los Cullen. Lo único que podía hacer, era insultar a todos los vampiros. Sobre todo a Edward. Leah no tragaba a Bella. Según sus pensamientos, Bella, era la culpable del dolor de Jake. Ella había sufrido demasiado con la imprimación de Sam con Emily y eso le hacía pensar en que Jake sufriría como ella.

Edward trató de alejarse de aquellos pensamientos y los de Seth le invadieron. El muchacho cantaba mientras corría y deseaba llegar a la casa de Edward para comer la deliciosa y exquisita comida de Esme. Aquello le hizo gracia a Edward. En ese instante en su cabeza entraron recuerdos de la primera vez que Bella conoció a los Cullen al completo.

Rio para sí mismo al recordar las palabras de Bella cuando dijo que todo saldría mal si ella se convertía en la comida de Edward. Acto seguido recordó las veces que le dijo que se alejara de él. Recordó el miedo que sintió cuando James la mordió y pensó que no podría parar al succionar la ponzoña. Las veces que le había pedido a Bella que no deseara ser un monstruo como él y su familia.

Al recordar aquellas escenas, no pudo evitar recordar cuando se alejó de bella pensando que era lo mejor para ella. El dolor que sintió los meses que no pudo estrecharla entre sus brazos. Edward paró la carrera en seco cuando sintió algo que no era normal en él. Aquel dolor que sintió aquellos días era diferente a como lo sentía ahora.

Seth paró la marcha y se colocó a su lado restregando su lomo por el de Edward. Edward lo miró a los ojos y en ese instante comprendió lo que le ocurría. Unas lágrimas descendían de los ojos de Seth. Él estaba también llorando. Después de tantos años sin expresar nada con su cuerpo, ahora estaba derramando las lágrimas que en aquel tiempo no pudo.

Edward escuchó la voz de Sam en su cabeza ordenándole que siguiera corriendo. Edward miró a Seth y dándole las gracias, continuó la marcha. Al despejar su mente, pudo escuchar en su cabeza como todos se quejaban de lo mal que les hacía estar conectados con Edward. Seth se quejó y volvió a mirar a Edward dándole ánimos.

Al llegar a la casa, pudo ver a Carlisle en el jardín junto al coche de Billy. Ellos ya habían llegado. Todos se acercaron a la casa en forma lobuna excepto él. Edward se colocó los pantalones y salió en busca de su familia. Al llegar a la altura de Carlisle sin pensárselo abrazó a su padre. Carlisle le contestó ese cariñoso abrazo.

Edward se giró y miró al resto de los lobos escondidos entre los setos. El único que lo había seguido en forma humana, había sido el pequeño Seth. Edward miraba confuso ahora a sus hermanos lobos. Ellos ya sabían que los Cullen no iban a hacerles daño, sin embargo no salín de sus escondites.

Seth se adentró en la casa alegando que olía demasiado bien y tenía hambre. Edward asintió con la cabeza en el mismo instante que vio a Sam, salir con su pantalón entre los arbustos. Detrás de él venían Jared, Paul, Quil y Embry. Edward escuchó la puerta del coche abrirse y se giró a comprobar quien era. Sus ojos se cruzaron y respiró tranquilo al ver que seguían siendo dorados.

-Hola.- Saludó Jake con voz cansada.- Aun que parezca mentira, me alegro de verte, Edward.

-A mí también me alegra verte.- Edward se acercó a Jake pero mantuvo la distancia adecuada.- Bella estará a punto de llegar. Espero que seas capaz de controlarte.

-Yo también.- Jake suspiró y se giró nervioso.- Hola, Sam.

-Hola, hermano.- Sam le estrechó la mano a Jake y miró a Billy y Carlisle.- ¿creéis que pueda?

-Eso esperamos.- Carlisle caminó dos pasos hacía Jake.- Bella ya está entrando en el camino junto a Alice y Jasper.

-Está bien.- Edward se colocó delante de todos.- Empecemos esto de una vez. Jake, espero que seas capaz. Si veo a bella en peligro yo mismo te mataré.

Aquello sorprendió a los allí presentes. Los lobos empezaron a aullar tras la amenaza de Edward. Carlisle se puso en tensión alerta por lo que había dicho Edward. Los demás Cullen, salieron de la casa para saber que estaba pasando.

El coche llegó y aparcó delante de ellos. Bella salió del vehículo y observó primero el cuerpo de Edward. La costumbre de amar ese cuerpo. Edward se dio cuenta enseguida que primero había mirado a Jake. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Bella se acercó despacio hasta todos y sonrió a Edward. Se acercó dos pasos más y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Te he echado de menos.- Bella besó su mejilla.- Han sido las dos peores semanas desde la otra vez que te fuiste.

Aquellas palabras destrozaron a Edward por un segundo. Él no quería hacerle daño, pero era mejor así. Edward observó como todos hacían un círculo alrededor de ellos dos y de Jake. Bella se acercó hasta el cuerpo vampírico de su mejor amigo y separó delante de él observándolo a los ojos.

-Veo que tus ojos son dorados.- Bella retorció sus dedos sin poder evitarlo.- Eso es que no has mordido a ningún humano.

Jake cada vez se sentía mucho más nervioso. La garganta había empezado a quemarle demasiado al oler de nuevo a Bella. Un siseo salió de su garganta y pronto sintió las manos de Emmett y Carlisle sujetarlo.

-Estoy bien.- Aseguró el joven.- Solo ha sido la primera impresión.

-Esperemos.- La voz amenazadora de Edward sonó en la cabeza de Jake.- No quiero hacerle más daño a Bella.

Bella dio dos pasos más y quedó muy cerca de Jake.

-No me hará daño. Ahora ya no.- Bella acarició al mejilla de Jake y éste soltó un gruñido.- Cálmate.

Jake se sentía muy nervioso. Podía escuchar la mente de su manda diciéndole que todo saldría bien, que él era un lobo y siempre se había controlado mejor que nadie. Por otra parte escuchaba los pensamientos de los vampiros. Estos eran muy diversos. En la mente de Carlisle, podía escuchar como él le daba ánimos. Carlisle confiaba en él. Eso lo abrumó. Los pensamientos de Jasper y Alice iban y venían. Los dos trataban de poner calma ante todos. La rubia era la más asquerosa. Ella no dejaba de pensar en que esa tarde bella moriría.

-Soltarme.- Jake miró a los vampiros.- Estoy bien.

-Está bien, confiaremos en ti hijo.- Billy arrastró su silla hasta colocarse al lado de su hijo.- Se que lo harás bien.

Sin saber cómo ni porque, una ráfaga de viento llegó a la puerta de aquella casa y el olor dulzón de bella llegó al olfato de Jake como si fuera agua. Su boca se llenó de ponzoña y su cuerpo se agachó sin entender por qué. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jake estaba encima de Bella gruñendo.

Edward sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó en el aire transformándose en aquel cobrizo lobo. La manada saltó detrás de él, pero no para apoyarlo, sino para defender a su hermano Jake. Los brazos de Emmett atraparon fuertemente a Jake por los hombros, pero este fue más rápido y se liberó de él agarrando a Bella por su brazo izquierdo.

Los sollozos de Bella se podrían oír a kilómetros de distancia. Ella estaba demasiado nerviosa y no dejaba de mirar a su amigo Jake con miedo recordando el ataque de James.

Edward no esperó nada más. Tan siquiera pensó en que ese era su verdadero cuerpo. Saltó encima de Jake y lo golpeó haciéndolo caer unos metros más atrás. Sin mirar nada, saltó de nuevo y cayó encima de Jake. Este para defenderse, lo golpeó en el pecho haciéndolo gemir.

Los gritos de los demás se podían oír de fondo. Los Cullen y los lobos se metieron en medio para detener aquella absurda pelea. Edward mordió a Jake en el costado. Aquello lo enfureció bastante. Jake sin pensárselo, agarró a Edward de la pata izquierda y la presionó con todas sus fuerzas haciéndola quebrar bajo su agarre. Edward se apartó cojeando y gimiendo de dolor. Cuando Edward consiguió calmarse un poco, pudo observar a todos los lobos rodeándole y a los Cullen con Jake entre sus brazos.

-Esto no ha sido buena idea.- La voz de Esme tembló.- Bella ha salido herida.

Edward al escuchar aquellas palabras, corrió como pudo hasta llegar a su amada y la vio tendida en el suelo cogiéndose el pie izquierdo. Sus pantalones estaban llenos de sangre. Edward agachó su cabeza junto al rostro de Bella y sin poder evitarlo, lamió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Ella lazó su mano y acarició su pelaje para tranquilizarlo.

-No pasa nada.- Bella trató de levantarse apoyándose en su lomo.- Estoy bien.

-Alice.- Carlisle le indicó que fuera a por Bella mientras sujetaba a Jake.- Éntrala en casa.

Sin saber cómo, Jake, se deshizo de aquel agarre. Todos estaban distraídos viendo a bella, así que esa fue su oportunidad. Corrió desesperadamente hasta ella y cuando llegó a su altura, sorprendió a todos abrazándola.

-Lo siento tanto.- Jake la levantó del suelo.- No quería hacerte daño, fue la primera impresión.

-Jake suéltala.- La voz de Emmett fue severa.- No te lo repetiré de nuevo.

-Ya estoy controlado.- El joven subió las escaleras de la casa.- No ha pasado nada.

Edward corrió hasta el arbusto más cercano y volvió a su forma humana. Corrió de nuevo a la casa y al entrar se quedó sorprendido. Carlisle estaba cosiendo a Bella en el mismo salón. Su familia vampírica estaba en la cocina. Jake estaba al lado de bella dándole la mano y Sam estaba junto a Billy al otro lado de Bella.

Aquello iba a ser un infierno. Su brazo izquierdo le dolía. Se acercó despacio hasta Carlisle y Sam se levantó de golpe del sofá. Edward se asustó al ver a Sam coger su brazo. Se había curado muy rápido y mal. Edward sin poder evitarlo profirió un grito cuando Carlisle se acercó a él y le volvió a romper el brazo para ponérselo en su sitio.

Por un instante, cayó al suelo del dolor y el cansancio. Al abrir sus ojos, Bella estaba tumbada a su lado en la cama.


	9. Mi corazón es fragil

**Capitulo ocho. Mi corazón es frágil. **

Amar sin ser amado es algo que nos debilita. Amar siendo amado es lo que nos da la vida. 

Durante las dos semanas que Bella había estado alejada, había alegado que Edward se encontraba con un virus estomacal muy agresivo. Charlie se lo había creído ya que Carlisle llamó avisando que no iría a trabajar al hospital diciendo que también estaba contagiado.

Las horas pasaban muy despacio para ella. Se sentía dolida, aburrida y sobre todo confundida. Charlie le había sugerido ir a ver a Jake en un par de ocasiones. Billy le dijo a Sue Clearwater que cuando llamara Charlie, alegara que también estaban con el virus en la reserva.

Bella se había dedicado a leer una y otra vez Romeo y Julieta hasta la saciedad y después orgullo y prejuicio. Cuando se cansó de esos dos libros, volvió a leerse su libro favorito cumbres borrascosas. Los días eran pesados, pero al fin llegó su día y su reencuentro.

Bella se dio una ducha rápida al estar ansiosa por ver de nuevo a su Edward. Se colocó un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta de manga larga azul. Después de peinar su cabello y dejarlo suelto, corrió a su cuarto a ponerse sus zapatillas. Una vez tuvo su abrigo en la mano, esperó impaciente fuera a que llegara Alice a por ella.

Bella se sentó en el escalón de la entrada sin poder evitar su sonrisa. En tan solo quince minutos estaría al lado de los Cullen y al lado de su amado. Cuando al fin vio aparecer el coche de Alice, se levantó con una maestría que jamás pensó que llegaría a tener y se adentró en el coche como si su vida dependiera de ello. La pequeña duende la saludó con un pequeño abrazo y le dijo que era la hora de enfrentar las cosas.

El amino hacía la casa de los Cullen, se le hizo eterno. Nunca había deseado jamás tanto como ahora ver aquella fachada blanca y aquellos arboles junto al rio. Cuando al fin llegaron, el corazón de bella se aceleró por completo. Al bajar no pudo evitar mirar el cuerpo de Edward. Echaba de menos su piel fría por las noches.

Caminó despacio y abrazó a Edward y saludó al resto de la gente. Al girarse vio a Jake de nuevo y se acercó a saludar. Hubo un pequeño encuentro entre ellos. Jake soltó un siseo y ella se asustó un poco, pero aún así, nada la detuvo para estar cerca de su mejor amigo. El miedo realmente en su vocabulario no existía. Lo que ella no se esperaba fue lo que pasó a continuación. Todo sucedió muy deprisa.

Bella se encontró en el suelo herida. Al levantar la vista, pudo observar lo único que ella había temido desde hacía tiempo atrás, que Jake y Edward pelearan y allí estaban delante de sus ojos peleando. Los Cullen y los lobos se acercaron para separarlos. En ese ínstate escuchó un aullido por parte de Edward y Bella se sintió mareada. Jake había dañado a Edward.

Bella se sintió extraña cuando la elevaron. Al enfocar su vista, pudo observar a Jake cargándola hasta la casa. Aquello la puso algo frenética, necesitaba saber que Edward estaba bien. Jake la sentó en el sofá y Carlisle se acercó a curarla.

Al terminar de coser su gemelo, ella se dio cuenta que Edward estaba allí en forma humana, tan solo deseaba poder abrazarlo. Bella observaba la escena algo atónita. No podía creer que Jake hubiera pasado la prueba. Cuando lo vio abalanzarse contra ella, pensó que ese sería el final. Sentir como su cuerpo caía al suelo y se cortaba en la pierna, fue el punto máximo dentro de su comprensión en ese instante. El miedo la recorrió sin piedad cuando los vio pelear. Debía reconocer que amaba a los dos hombres que tenía delante de sus ojos, pero Edward era diferente, era todo lo que ella quería en la vida.

Bella observó como Carlisle tocaba a Edward y este se quejaba. Eso la puso demasiado nerviosa y como pudo sin esperar a nadie, se subió a la habitación de Edward. Bella se recostó sobre el sofá negro y esperó, eso era lo único que le quedaba. Esperar.

Bella se sentó en el borde de la cama cuando Carlisle subió a Edward. Nunca imaginó que su hombre de piedra callera de esa forma ante el dolor. Se le formó un nudo en el estomago sintiendo unas nauseas asquerosas ¿por qué le seguía pasando eso a ella? Su mente por un instante pensaba en Jake. Él estaba abajo sentado en el sofá siendo interrogado por los demás lobos y los Cullen. Mientras tanto, el hombre que amaba sin ninguna condición, estaba allí tendido en aquella cama una vez más con sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo está Carlisle?- Bella caminó despacio hasta al cama.- Lo escuché gritar un par de veces.

-Es algo un poco difícil. Los huesos se sueldan demasiado rápidos y mal. Por eso tuve que romperlo de nuevo dos veces. Ahora está descansando, le puse un poco de morfina, pero creo que dormirá toda la noche.- Carlisle se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Bella se acercó a Edward y cogió una toalla acercándola a su rostro, y así, secó todo rastro de sudor. Después de dejar la toalla en la silla más cercana a la cama, sin pensárselo se recostó a su lado. Había echado mucho de menos estar junto a él.

Bella no quiso dormir nada, solo deseaba que Edward abriera sus ojos y poder hablar. Decirle cuanto lo había extrañado y cuando deseaba estar con él y no volverse a alejar. Como si hubiese sido una llamada, Edward, abrió sus ojos cuando ella tocó su mejilla. Bella no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa que Edward le contestó.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Bella sentándose.

-Ahora estoy mucho mejor. Lo pasé peor cuando entré en este cuerpo.- Edward se sentó en la cama.

-Siento todo esto.- Bella cogió la mano sana de Edward.- Siento que te haya atacado de esa forma por defenderme. – Una lágrima descendió pro la mejilla de Bella.

-Bella, daría mi vida por ti si hiciera falta.- Edward alzó su rostro con su dedo índice y la miró a los ojos.- Te amo, no lo olvides.

-Y también te amo a ti, Edward.- Bella lo abrazó.- Te he echado mucho de menos estas dos semanas. Solo deseaba que pasara el tiempo y tú te acostumbraras rápido al igual que Jake.

-bella, las cosas han sido algo complicadas.- Edward deseaba contarle todo lo que había descubierto al ser lobo y todo lo que los lobos ahora sabían de ellos.

-Imagino.- Bella respiró hondo y sintió la caliente piel de Edward sobre su mejilla.- Aun no me acostumbro a que estés caliente.

-No quiero que te acostumbres a esto.- Edward alzó de nuevo el rostro de Bella.- Solo quiero que me sigas amando y volver a ser yo.

-Tú ya te controlas y por lo visto Jake también, supongo que las cosas serán más fáciles ahora y aprenderemos a comprendernos todos.- Bella acarició la mejilla de Edward con sus yemas.- Deseo besarte y no puedo.

El corazón de Edward se rompió en mil pedazos. Él también deseaba besarla, pero temía que recordara el beso de Jake y ella en la cima de aquella montaña y no a él. Sabía que ese era su miedo. Los demás también lo sabían ahora, incluido Jake que estaba en el piso de abajo.

Edward tragó pesadamente y decidió arriesgarse. Él también deseaba besarla con toda su alma y aquello lo estaba atormentando. La necesitaba y no aguantaba más. Edward se sentó en la cama apoyándose en el cabecero con su espalda y acercó a Bella hasta su cuerpo.

-Podemos intentarlo.- Le sugirió al fin.- Espero no decepcionarte.

-Tú nunca lo haces.- Bella se acercó a los labios de Edward.- Te amo.

-Yo también pero…- Edward no sabía si contarle sus miedos.

-Edward, te necesito.- Aquellas palabras fueron el detonante para él.

-Y yo a ti mi tonta Bella.

Edward tomó el rostro de bella con sus manos y tembloroso se acercó a ella. Aun que estuviera en el cuerpo de Jake, no sabía cómo besarla ahora. En ese cuerpo no le haría ningún daño, así que no se sentía seguro con esas condiciones.

Sin esperárselo, Bella, se abalanzó sobre él y besó sus labios. Edward sintió aquella calidez, aquella calma y no pudo contenerse. Buscó desesperado aquel contacto que tanto había anhelado. Junto sus labios fuertemente contra los de ella y paseó su lengua por el borde de su labio inferior. Bella abrió la boca invitándolo.

Edward paseó sus manos por el cabello de Bella y adentró la lengua en su boca. Sentir el sabor de ella fue algo inexplicable para él. Edward recorrió cada rincón de su cavidad y gimió ante aquella vendita sensación. Bella colocó sus manos en la nuca de Edward y apretó su cuerpo contra su pecho. Necesitaba más de eso.

Edward volvió a gemir cuando sintió los pecho de bella apretarse contar su torso. En ese momento sintió que le faltaba el aire por primera vez desde que estaba en ese cuerpo. Se separó despacio de ella dándole pequeños besos en sus labios y la miró a sus ojos.

-Eres tan cálido ahora.- Edward tembló ante aquel comentario.- Me ha encantado besarte.

- A mi también.- El miedo se apoderó de él ¿habría pensado en Jake?- ¿Pensaste en mi como antes?

Bella agachó su cabeza y respiró hondo. Al principio pensó en él, pero al sentir la calidad de sus labios y su lengua, se acordó del beso que se habían dado Jake y ella tiempo atrás. Aun que solo hubiese sido un momento. Bella asintió y agradeció que nadie pudiera leer su mente.

-Siempre pienso en ti.- Bella le sonrió tímidamente y besó suavemente sus labios.- Te amo.

-Gracias.- Edward acarició su mejilla.- Estoy cansado y tengo hambre.

Los dos rieron ante aquel comentario. Esme al escuchar a su hijo, entró a la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida. Bella y Edward le dieron las gracias a Esme y comieron todo lo que la bandeja contenía. Bella se sentí extraña de ver a Edward comer en aquel cuerpo. Tenía mucha curiosidad de preguntarle que sentía. Durante las siguientes horas hasta que se durmió Edward, hablaron de ese tema. Cuando Edward estuvo profundamente dormido, la puerta se abrió mostrando a la pequeña duende por ella.

-Bella.- Alice se acercó despacio hasta la cama.- Jake sigue abajo y quiere hablar contigo.

Ella asintió y después de dejar un beso en la mejilla de su amado, bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Jake. Al llegar abajo, le sonrió y se sentó en una silla en la cocina.

-Hola.- bella estiró sus manos y acarició suavemente su mejilla sintiendo el frio de su piel.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Ahora que se que estas bien, estoy mucho mejor.- Jake le sonrió.

-no te preocupes, las cosas pasan.- bella se sentía nerviosa.

-Me voy a cazar con Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett, nos vemos mañana Bells.- Jake besó su mejilla y salió de allí junto a los otros Cullen.

Bella volvió a la habitación con Edward y se acostó a su lado. Después de una hora, Alice volvió para llevarla a casa. Al dejarla en la puerta, le prometió que al día siguiente a buscaría para ir de compras y por la tarde la acercaría a la cas apara ver un rato a Edward.

…

Edward cuando despertó por la mañana, en lo único que podía pensar era en aquel beso que se habían dado la noche anterior. No le gustaba demasiado estar acostumbrándose a ese cuerpo tan rápido. El día iba a ser largo sabiendo que Bella estaría con su hermana en el centro comercial durante la mañana antes de que saliera el sol. Según Alice por la tarde no podrían salir a ningún sitio por que el sol brillaría en Forks en toda plenitud.


	10. Abajo las barreras

**Capitulo nueve. Abajo las barreras. **

No hay verdad más bien dicha, la cual está contada desde el alma. 

Edward salió al patio trasero de la casa. Miró al cielo un par de veces al sentir el sol sobre su piel. Una de las cosas que le gustaba de estar en ese cuerpo, era exactamente esa, poder estar al sol sin brillar. Caminó bajo el sol un par de minutos y se sentó a la sobra bajo un árbol. Las horas fueron pasando lentamente mientras él pensaba una y otra vez que debía hacer en esa situación.

Edward había convivido con la manada durante casi dos semanas. Sabía todos los secretos de ellos y ellos de los Cullen. Ahora realmente estaban conectados unos con los otros. Sin embargo no había tenido tiempo de estar con la mujer que amaba y aquello realmente era lo que lo asustaba. Edward deseaba a Bella por encima de todo. Le encantaba estar con ella y poder acariciar su piel y besar sus labios. Necesitaba tenerla cerca, besarla, abrazarla.

Negó con la cabeza insistentemente, no podía pensar así de Bella. La amaba demasiado y aquello sería lo que acabaría con él de una buena vez. La culpabilidad lo arañaba por dentro sin piedad. Si él y Jacob no se hubiesen peleado por ella en aquella maldita tienda, si tal vez él su hubiese enfadado con ella o Jake hubiera desistido, ahora no estarían en esa situación.

Edward no culpaba a Bella en absoluto. Él sabía que ella no lo había hecho con malas intenciones. Bella simplemente quería ser entendida y que ellos dejaran de discutir por ella como si fuera un trofeo. Edward observó una vez más el cielo. El sol había caído y ahora la luna empezaba a iluminar aquel hermoso jardín.

Unas pisadas cerca de él le indicaron que alguien estaba cerca. Al girar su rostro observó al pequeño Seth sentándose a su lado. Edward sonrió al pequeño de los Clearwater y deslizó su mano un par de veces por su pequeña cabeza falta de cabellos largos. Todos preferían raparse la cabeza para cuando se convirtieran en lobos, no tener el pelaje largo y enmarañado.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Edward.

-No, tan solo quería saber que estabas bien.- Seth se giró para quedar completamente frente a él.- Los demás lobos se han ido a casa y querían saber si tú ibas a volver con nosotros o si permanecerías aquí.

-Me he de quedar.- Edward miró con el rostro entristecido a Seth.- Aunque ahora para mi ellos huelan diferente, o algo en mi interior me impulse a matarlos, ellos son mi familia y los amo tal y como son.

-Eso lo sé.- Seth se levantó sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño trozo de pan envuelto.- A mí también me gusta tu madre. Me hace comidas muy buenas.

Edward y Seth rieron durante un buen rato hasta que Jake apareció por la puerta corredera anunciándoles su llegada con una carrera rápida hacía ellos.

-Hola.- Jake miró a Seth.- ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?

-Sí, de todas formas tengo más hambre, miraré si Esme hizo algo nuevo.- Y con una gran sonrisa, el pequeño Seth entró a la casa.- Nos vemos luego.

Jake se sentó al lado de Edward y lo miró un instante.

-Siento lo del brazo.- El muchacho bajó su vista.- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar.

-Lo sé.- Edward ahora también sabía por la manada, el amor que él le procesaba a Bella.- Siento haberte atacado, pero ella estaba sangrando después y tuve…

Edward se calló. No quería reconocer su miedo ante Jake, aun que ahora era Jake el que jugaba con ventaja leyendo sus pensamientos.

-Yo también tuve miedo y sigo teniéndolo.- Edward pudo ver la verdad en sus dorados ojos.- Me siento muy extraño mirándome a mí mismo.- Reconoció Jake.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo.- Edward suspiró.- Aun que he de decir que ahora es un alivio para mí.- Rió sin poder evitarlo.

-¿De qué te ríes y que es un alivio para ti?- Jake preguntó curioso.

-No oigo los pensamientos de los demás. Es un alivio para mi descansar una temporada de ese don.- Edward se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta la otra parte del jardín donde Esme tenía flores- Muchas veces oía cosas indeseables. Cosas que jamás me hubiese gustado escuchar de nadie.

-Te entiendo. Ahora puedo saber lo que mi padre piensa y lo que piensa tu familia. Aun que con Bella…- Jake se levantó y siguió a Edward

-Con ella era demasiado frustrante. Imagínate los años que yo he leído los pensamientos de todo ser humano y no tan humano.

-Debes estar cansado de escuchar lo guapo que eres. En este caso que somos.- Jake rio y Edward le siguió.- Bueno, hablando en serio.

-Si.- Edward volvió a sentarse a su lado y estiró sus piernas.- Se me hace extraño sentir un corazón aquí dentro. – Edward colocó su propia mano contra su pecho.- ¿Qué sientes tú?

-Es difícil de explicar.- Jacob se levantó del suelo.- ¿Cómo has podido vivir tantos años sin emociones?

-¿A qué te refieres?- Edward lo miró curioso.

-El sentir que tus ojos escuecen pero no soltar ni una lágrima. Por ejemplo.- Jake señaló sus ojos.- Yo en mi cuerpo no tengo frío, pero si siento que hace frío. En tu cuerpo es diferente.

-Lo sé.- Edward se levantó y volvió a las flores de su madre.- En ese cuerpo no puedo cortarme, sin embargo esta tarde me corté adrede y vi como me curaba después de sangrar. Es…extraño.

-Besar.- Jacob soltó aquella palabra sin pensar. No podía dejar de leer la mente de Edward y saber el miedo que éste tenía por el beso de Bella.- Se siente diferente también ¿Cierto?

-Supuse que lo sabrías enseguida.- Edward se giró para encerarlo.- Efectivamente no se siente lo mismo. Saber que no puedo hacerle daño, que puedo tenerla más cerca. Ahora entiendo cada una de tus palabras cuando decías que podías darle cosas que yo no puedo.

-Es…complicado.- Jacob iba a reírse, pero prefirió no hacerlo al leer la mente de Edward una vez más.- No sabes que hacer.

-No.- Edward sintió el dolor en su interior.- Si nos quedamos así para siempre…

-No lo haremos, encontraremos la forma de volver.- Jake miró a los ojos a Edward y se dio cuenta del dolor que lo consumía.- Edward, volverás a ser tú.

Edward se giró para que Jake no lo viera, aun que él captaría enseguida el olor a salitre de las lágrimas que empezaban a derramarse por sus mejillas. El pensar en Bella y todo lo que podía pasar, lo hacían demasiado vulnerable ante aquel sentimiento de tristeza.

-Se que Bella ayer me mintió.- Reconoció Edward al fin.- En el beso que nos dimos, se que pensó en ti. Sé que tú eres mejor para ella en todos los sentidos, pero no puedo dejarla ir. La amo demasiado, Jake.

-Lo sé, recuerda que ahora leo tu mente.- Jake rió bajito.- Aun que todo esto está jugando más a mi favor.

-Eso es lo que más temo. Ahora ella está más…

-Confundida.- Terminó la frase.

-Exacto.- Edward limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos.- Sé que me ama, que me eligió a mí. Hay una boda pendiente. Aún así no sé si debo acercarme a ella. No sé si en este momento es a mí o a ti el que desea.

-Sabes que nunca reconocería esto en circunstancias normales.- Jake se acercó y cogió a Edward por el hombro con su mano.- Pero después de la batalla, después de todo lo que ella y yo hablamos, sé que es a ti a quien desea más que a nada. Sé que te eligió a ti y está dispuesta a perder su vida por estar contigo toda la eternidad.

-Jake, eso era antes de darse cuenta que si nos quedamos de esta forma, lo tendrá todo. – Edward ya había soltado su peor temor. – Y no es lo que más deseo.

-Edward esta no es mi lucha. Yo ya la di por perdida hace mucho tiempo. Sé que ella te eligió y me retiré, así que lucha por ella.- Jake le apretó en el hombro.- Lucha por vosotros aun que estés en este cuerpo. Si no volvemos a ser nosotros mismos, aprenderemos a vivir de esta forma.

Edward miró a los ojos a Jake y se dio cuenta que no mentía.

-Pero…- Edward fue a replicarle, pero Jake se adelantó de nuevo.

-Pero nada. Ahora he aprendido una lección demasiado grande en mi vida. Sé cuento os ha costado parecer humanos. Cuando odia Carlisle haberos hecho esto. Ahora sé lo que has sentido en cada momento de tu existencia. Lo que te costó no matar a Bella y enamorarte de ella. Así que ahora no te rindas o seré yo quien recoja sus pedazos y no tendrás una nueva oportunidad.

Jake se dio cuenta cuanta paz había infundado en el corazón de Edward con esas palabras. Él se había roto en mil pedazos, pero es lo que debía hacer. Jake sabía que Edward y Bella estarían juntos pasase lo que pasase y esa situación no podía estropearlo. Edward sin pensar, tuvo el impulso de abrazar a Jake. Por un instante y mientras seguía llorando para desahogarse, lo apretó fuerte contar su cuerpo. Jake reaccionó de la misma forma.

Al separarse, los dos se dieron cuenta que todos los Cullen y toda la manada los estaba observando, incluida bella desde la ventana del cuarto de Edward. Aquello les hizo que se separaran instantáneamente. Los dos sabían que los habían escuchado. Tan solo deseaban que nadie hiciera ningún comentario de lo ocurrido unos instantes atrás. Edward entró en la casa y sonrió a Bella. Acto seguido, se acercó a ella y le dio un corto beso en sus labios.

-Nos vemos mañana, espero que hayas disfrutado con Alice. – Edward le sonrió y salió de nuevo al jardín trasero convirtiéndose en lobo.

Sin esperar nada más, decidió que esa noche no se quedaría en la casa, sería muy vergonzoso para él que Emmett no dejara de hacer bromas respecto a eso, así que prefirió ir con la manada. Ellos se enterarían de todo, incluso de sus miedos y su abrazo con Jake, pero aún así por un instante se sentía más seguro durmiendo en casa de Billy.

Jake entró en la casa y sonrió a bella. Acto seguido subió a buscar a Jasper, necesitaba cazar. Para él era muy difícil estar tres días sin cazar, ya que no controlaba como Edward el olor de Bella, así que prefería cazar cada dos días para no ponerla en peligro.

-Jasper.- Susurró su nombre en el pasillo.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Esta vez vendrá Emmett.- Jasper sonrió a Jake.- No te preocupes, lo amenacé para que no te dijera nada.

Los dos sonrieron y salieron de la casa junto a Emmett para cazar. Al llegar a casa de los Cullen, prefirió salir al jardín y pasarse toda la noche hablando con Seth. Cuando amaneció, corrió pro el bosque al lado de Seth.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Jake cuando vio a Seth pararse en seco. Jake se concentró en la mente de Seth.- Ya veo.

Billy quería hablar con él. Así que tendría que ir a la reserva cuando acabaran de hablar con Edward.

…

Bella había terminado agotada de la tarde anterior con Alice. La noche la pasó de un tirón sin enterarse de nada. Alice le había llevado a un montón de sitios donde debía elegir lo que más le gustaba para su próxima boda. Bella había estado tentada a rechazarlo, pero eso hubiese hecho mucho daño a su hermanita Alice, así que simplemente trago todo aquello que Alice hiciera.

Al levantarse, se quejó del dolor que recorría su cuerpo. Hoy sería de nuevo un día muy largo. Después de desayunar, hizo las tareas en casa de Charlie. Al acabar, se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde para cocinar y decidió pedir una pizza. Dos horas después, estaba en la casa de los Cullen.


	11. Siempre serás tú

**Capitulo diez. Siempre serás tú. **

Lo que esconde mi corazón, son los secretos del alma. 

Bella odiaba estar en el piso de abajo de la casa Cullen, sabiendo que su Edward estaba arriba. Jake se había ido a la reserva, Billy y Sam querían hablar con él. Desde hacía más de dos horas estaba sola allí sentada sin nada más que hacer que ver la televisión. Carlisle estaba hablando con Edward de algo seriamente y Alice los acompañaba. Ella odiaba el secretismo que se llevaban últimamente, se sentía agobiada y mucho más confusa que antes, ya que había visto a Jake y a Edward hablar la tarde anterior como si fueran verdaderos amigos.

Después de un rato más sola allí abajo, por fin escuchó pasos en la escalera. Bella se levantó del sofá y apagó la televisión. Al girar la vista, observó a Edward. En un principio, sin poder evitarlo pensó en su Jake. Aquello seguía confundiéndola. Edward se acercó a Bella y le sonrió por un instante.

-¿Te apetece salir?- Preguntó en un tono extraño.- Estar encerrado siempre no es una buena idea.

-¡Claro!- Contestó ella cuando procesó las palabras de Edward en su cabeza.- ¿Dónde vamos?

-Donde tú quieras.

A Bella se le hacía muy extraño ver a Edward vestido. Se había acostumbrado a Jacob y bueno, verle con un vaquero y una camiseta blanca de manga corta no estaba en sus planes. Bella caminó hasta Edward y cogió su mano.

-Podríamos ir a tomar un helado.- Le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Está bien, vamos en el coche de Carlisle.- Edward tiró de ella al garaje.- Nadie conoce su coche.

Bella caminó en silencio detrás de Edward hasta el coche. Al llegar al garaje se subió en la parte del copiloto sin decir nada y se sentó abrochándose el cinturón. Bella observó a Edward y vio por primera vez como se abrochaba el cinturón.

-¿No te sientes tan seguro en el cuerpo de Jake?- Bella señaló el cinturón.

-Todavía no controlo muy bien las capacidades de este cuerpo. Me fio de mi propio cuerpo, pero de este aún no estoy seguro de lo que pueda hacer. – Edward arrancó el coche y condujo hasta Port Ángeles.

En el trayecto hasta allí, Bella, fue capaz de preguntarle sobre su charla con Jacob de la tarde anterior.

-Edward.- Llamó su atención, ya que él no quietaba la vista de la carretera.- ¿De qué hablasteis tú y Jake ayer?

Edward no quería contestar a aquella pregunta. No quería que ella supiera que él tenía un miedo atroz a perderla del todo. Bella no dejaba de mirarle insistentemente y aquello lo ponía nervioso. No deseaba mentirle, pero tampoco contarle la conversación.

Bella se cruzó de brazos al ver que no respondía y miró por la ventanilla del coche dirección al bosque. Pudo ver una mata de pelo corriendo cerca del coche y eso la asustó. Se escuchó un aullido a lo lejos y Edward frenó el coche.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Bella un poco preocupada.- ¿Qué lobo es?

-Es Seth.- Dijo al fin Edward.

La puerta del coche se abrió y por ella apareció un Seth muy sonriente. Bella giró la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos brillantes del muchacho. Seth iba vestido con un pantalón vaquero cortado y una camiseta amarilla. Ese color resaltaba en la morena piel del muchacho.

-¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó Edward al fin arrancando el coche.

-Me a veis dejado allí tirado.- Seth puso un puchero.- A Esme no le quedan provisiones para hacer más comida y me dijo que te alcanzara con esta lista. En Port Ángeles las cosas están más frescas.

-Seth.- Edward lo miró por el retrovisor.- Si fuera eso solo, me hubiesen llamado al móvil.

-Está bien, no quería quedarme solo con la rubia.- Seth se cruzó de brazos.- Los demás se han ido a cazar y a buscar a Jake.

-¿Y Ross no fue?- Preguntó Bella medio girándose en el asiento.

-No.- Seth la miró.- Dice que ella no va de caza con un chucho.

-Pero Jake no es un chucho ahora.- Edward se rió.

-Lo sé, pero huele como tal de pasar la mañana allí.- Seth medio sonrió.- Ayer no cazó lo suficiente ¿sabes?

-Si.- Edward lo volvió a mirar por el espejo retrovisor.- Esta mañana escuché a Billy que quería hablar con él.

-¿Tú sabes por qué?- Preguntó Bella clavando sus ojos achocolatados en Edward.

-Ayer llegué muy agitado a casa de Billy y creo que no se esperaban que me recostara en la cama de Jake.- Edward medio sonrió.- Realmente fue un descanso. Amo a mi familia y lo sabes Bella, pero el olor al final te aturde.

-Ya.- Dijo Bella mirando por la ventana otra vez.

-Ya hemos llegado.- Dijo Edward aparcando el coche.

Bella salió del coche y caminó hasta el pequeño centro comercial. Pudo observar como Seth cogía un carro de la compra y se acercaba a ella con una lista.

-¿Solo te interesa comprar la comida?- Preguntó Bella algo molesta.

-Vosotros ir a dar un paseo.- Le sonrió Seth.- Yo iré comprando todo lo de la lista, cuando acabe te haré una perdida al móvil.

-Está bien, estaré atento.- Edward sorprendió a Seth cuando apareció de la nada.- Bella y yo nos vamos a aquella heladería.

Seth asintió y se marchó a comprar dentro de la zona alimentaría. Edward cogió la mano de Bella y tiró de ella.

-Mejor mantengamos las distancias.- Edward miró serio a Bella.- No quiero que después puedan decir que soy un cornudo.- Rió sin gracia.

Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y lo siguió hasta la heladería. Los dos entraron por la puerta y llegaron al mostrador.

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué les pongo?- Preguntó un chico moreno joven.

-Yo quiero un helado de vainilla doble.- Dijo Bella rápidamente.- Y me pones otro de nata, chocolate, vainilla y fresa.

-Muy bien, enseguida se lo llevan a la mesa. – El joven se giró y empezó a servir los helados.

Bella y Edward caminaron a la mesa más cercana y se sentaron en silencio. Bella no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de la tarde anterior. Al fin cuando los helados estaban servidos y ella ya había probado el suyo de vainilla, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y lo más seria que pudo le preguntó otra vez.

-¿Qué hablaste ayer con Jake?- Llevó una cucharada a su boca y esperó.

Edward aún no había probado el helado, tan solo le daba vueltas con la cuchara. Levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos. Bella se estremeció ante aquella mirada.

-Bella, son cosas entre Jake y yo.- Le dijo al fin con tono cansado.

-Pero os…- Miró la heladería y luego volvió a mirarlo a él.- Os abrazasteis.

-Si.- Dijo Edward llevándose una cucharada de fresa al fin a la boca.- Digamos que hemos hecho una tregua.

-¿Una tregua?- Bella cada vez estaba más confusa.- ¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre ti.- Edward comió otra cucharada de helado.- Estoy aquí por eso.- Edward sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro.- Las cosas han cambiado ahora.

-¿No me digas?- Bella jamás pensó que podría hablarle de esa forma a su Edward.

-Bella.- Le riñó él.

-Lo siento, pero creo que es muy obvio que las cosas han cambiado.- Bella dejó al copa vacía un poco más lejos de sus manos.- Aún así, sabes que solo era tú.

-Ese es el problema.- Edward alejó su copa también vacía.- Que no soy yo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Bella se acercó a él bajando el tono de voz.- No te entiendo ahora.

-Se que pensaste en Jake cuando te besé.- Edward suspiró.- No me lo puedes negar y además lo entiendo.

Bella abrió sus ojos como platos. Ella sintió como las manos empezaban a sudarle. Había pillado su pequeña mentira piadosa ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

-Edward.-Bella tan solo pudo susurrar su nombre.

-No importa.- Edward miró la calle.- Eso fue de lo que hablé con Jake.

Bella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Quería hablar, decirle que eso no fue importante para ella y que lo amaba a él más que nada en el mundo, pero no podía, su voz se había apagado. Unos pasos detrás de Bella hicieron a Edward enderezarse ene su asiento y mirar hacia arriba.

-Hola chicos.- La voz de Ángela llegó a los oídos de Bella.- ¿Cómo vas Bella?

-Hola Ang.- Bella se giró muy seria.- Estamos bien. Estaba tomando un helado con E… Jake.

-Hola.- Saludó frío y distante Edward.

-Me alegro de verte.- Ángel apretó al mano de Bella.- Saluda a Edward. Adiós Jacob.

El corazón de Jake se agitó en su pecho. Ángela había mandado saludos para Edward y se había despedido del supuesto Jake muy fríamente. Eso le hizo sonreír cuando Ángela se alejó.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntó bella con una medio sonrisa.

-Mandó saludos para Edward.- Edward sonrió a Bella.- Y despidió de Jake muy fríamente.

-Digamos que ella es Team Edward.- Bella sonrió a Edward y se levantó de la silla.- Vayamos con Seth, el móvil sonó.

Edward asintió y caminó tras Bella hasta el pequeño centro de alimentación. Al llegar, Seth, estaba en la caja colocando las cosas en la cinta transportadora. Bella se acercó a Seth y conforme la cajera pasaba las cosas, ella las guardaba en el carro de nuevo.

-Coge bolsas.- Le dijo Seth sonriendo.

Edward cogió unas bolas y empezó a guardar la comida. Al acabar, Seth pagó al cuenta y se dirigieron al coche.

-¿Por qué has pagado tú?- Le preguntó Edward curioso.

-No querrás darle una tarjeta de crédito con tu anterior tú ¿Uh?- Seth se rió.

Edward negó con la cabeza y subió al coche una vez todo guardado. Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen, todo cambió de nuevo. Jake estaba en la puerta esperando a Bella y nada más bajar, le dijo que debía hablar con ella. Bella asintió con la cabeza, pero Jake le negó un instante.

-Hablaremos cuando vuelva.- Le dijo el chico muy serio.

-¿Dónde vas?- Preguntó confusa Bella.

-Quedan diez días para tu boda.- Al decir Jake aquello Bella saltó en su sitio.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?- Preguntó confundida.

-Alice, Jasper y yo nos vamos a Denali para hablar con la familia de allí.- Jacob hizo una horrible mueca con su cara.- Volveremos en una semana.

Bella asintió y se metió en casa. No entendía nada de aquello, pero debía decir que si y punto. La semana pasó rápida. Las tardes las pasaba con Seth y Edward en el jardín. Entre Edward y ella no había vuelto a haber un solo beso con intensidad, solo roces en los labios, pero eso era suficiente por ahora.

La última tarde fue más entretenida. Ella le pidió a Edward que se convirtiera en lobo y él llevándola en su lomo corrió y corrió por todo el jardín. Después se recostó en la hierba y así unidos estuvieron hasta el coche apareció en la entrada y de él bajó Jake junto a Alice y Jasper.

Jake se acercó a ellos con una mueca de disconformidad y miró a Bella un segundo. Después de observar que ella estaba bien, giró la cabeza y saludó a Edward con un movimiento rápido de cabeza.

Edward estaba pensando muy alto y Jake solo recibía una invitación a marcharse dentro de la cabeza por parte de Edward. Jake sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Necesito hablar con Bella.- Le dijo a Edward.- En tres días es la boda y necesito hablar con ella.

Nadie dijo nada más. Edward salió corriendo dirección la Push y Bella tomo la mano de Jake para caminar por allí y hablar.


	12. No Jake

**Capitulo once.¡ No, Jake! **

Es triste decir adiós a algo que también deseas. 

Jake caminaba por el sendero detrás de Bella. No podía dejar de observarla durante mucho rato. Su corazón se oprimía de tan solo pensar que aquella fatídica noche en que todo cambió, le había dicho que la esperaría. Sin embargo seguía deseándola como a nada en el mundo. Desde hacía un buen rato, los dos habían salido a pasear cerca de la casa Cullen. Él le había propuesto hablar un rato y ella había aceptado.

Ahora estaban a punto de entrar en la casa y ella estaba un poco dolida por su nuevo intento de convencerla. Jake le había tratado de decir que si elegía al fin a uno de los dos todo ese rollo se acabaría. Que sus instintos eran quedarse con él, que lo mejor sería tener una vida más humana y poder crecer uno al lado del otro con hijos incluidos.

Jake había dado un golpe muy bajo en Bella. Ella nunca había deseado hijos. Nunc ale había importado ese hecho y jamás lo haría estando con Edward, porque lo amaba a él y no a Jake. Por un momento él pensó en las palabras que le había dicho a Edward, pero el leer en su mente que lo iba a intentar de verdad le habían repateado el estomago.

Después de haber viajado a Denali no supo porque Edward rechazaba a Tanya. Había visto la belleza vampírica en ella y eso le había chocado. Jasper le había advertido que no se liara con ella tratando de hacerse pasar por el verdadero Edward para separarlo de Bella o estaría realmente muerto en un instante lejos de sus lobos.

Aquello repateó las tripas a Jake, ya que ese fue su plan nada más leer la mente de la joven Tanya y ver que ella estaba loquita por Edward. Aún así se tuvo que contener como le dijo Jasper y se comportó frío y distante con ella para parecerse al Edward correcto. Jake levantó la vista una vez más y vio a Bella a punto de entrar en la casa de los Cullen.

-Bella.- Ella se giró con lágrimas aún en sus ojos.- Espera.

-No tengo nada más que hablar.- bella subió el último escalón.

-Bella, sabes que no quise hacerte nunca daño.- Jake la cogió del brazo y Bella tembló ante aquel contacto helado.- Solo te estoy dando las opciones nuevamente.

-Me estás haciendo daño.- Le dijo Bella algo cansada.- Ya te dije aquella noche que él era mi vida y lo sigue siendo.

-Bella, las cosas no están bien de nuevo porque tú no te decides.- Le reprochó jake.

-No.- Bella lo miró por primera vez en la vida con algo de odio.- Las cosas no se solucionan porque vosotros seguís con vuestra pelea.- Bella apartó la mano de Jake de su brazo.- El deseo es que vosotros os entendierais, yo si hice mi elección.

Dicho eso, ella entró en la casa y le cerró la puerta en la cara a Jake. Por culpa de Jake se había vuelto a ver rodeada de niños en un jardín y ella haciéndose anciana en una mecedora. Negó con la cabeza nuevamente y al subir las escaleras se encontró con Rosalie parada en el primer escalón del piso de arriba.

-Hola.- saludó fríamente Bella.

-Hola, Bella.- Rosalie se apartó para que ella pudiera pasar.- Escuché lo que el chucho mojado te dijo.

-Se que para ti sería mucho más fácil que le dijera que si al perro.- Bella sonrió ante sus palabras.- Pero sabes que amo a tu hermano y no me alejaré de él pase lo que pase.

-Lo sé, Bella, solo quería decirte que llamé a Edward para que volviera.- Rosalie le sonrió tímidamente.- Te escuché llorar y si él no está aquí en este momento, no nos lo perdonará a nadie.

Bella no pudo soportar las palabras de Rosalie y rompió de nuevo a llorar. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Edward y cerrándola de un portazo, corrió hasta a cama y se echó en esta tapándose la cabeza. No entendía a Rosalie y jamás lo haría.

…

Edward había salido corriendo hacía la Push nada más Jacob le pidió hablar con Bella y ella había aceptado. La rabia y la ira lo consumían por completo. No sabía que había pasado en Denali y eso lo tenía mosqueado y mucho más ahora que Jake parecía tener una sonrisa muy grande en su cara.

Edward recordó lo que Billy había hablado con Jake antes de marcharse a Denali. Edward sin saber porque, tenía demasiada confianza ahora con aquel hombre. Billy le dijo a Jake que dejara en paz a los Cullen. Que tratara de comportarse como un hombre y volviera a ser él mismo. Un día se imprimaría de una mujer al ser lobo y dejaría a Bella tirada.

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en Edward cuando las escuchó en la mente de Seth. Aquello era bien cierto. Jake no estaba imprimado de bella y sin embargo insistía en quedarse con ella. Un día Jake podría imprimarse de alguna mujer y la dejaría tirada por esa mujer sin importar nada más. Eso había ocurrido con Emily y Leah.

¿Qué pasaría si ocurriera eso cuando Bella tuviera ya hijos con Jake? Edward negó con la cabeza y siguió corriendo hacía La Push ¿Qué pasaría con él? Edward pensaba en la posibilidad de que Bella escogiera a Jake y él se marchara de Forks. Ninguno de los dos tendría después lo que realmente querrían. Bella se quedaría sola con sus hijos y el solo por toda la eternidad. Mientras tanto, Jake, estaría imprimado de otra mujer y les haría daño como Sam.

Edward tembló ante aquellos pensamientos y escuchó como los lobos aullaban. Ellos ya sabían lo que había estado pensando y realmente se sorprendió cuando aparte de Seth, otros más le dieron la razón. Al llegar a casa de Billy, Edward, se convirtió en humano y entró mirando al hombre.

-Hola.- Saludó Edward muy despacio.

-Hola Edward.- Billy le tendió una camiseta.- ¿Ya regresó mi hijo?

-Sí, acaban de llegar.- Edward cambió su tono de voz a uno más áspero.- No sé qué es lo que han hecho allí, así que no me pregunte.

-Está bien.- Billy giró su silla.- Ves donde Emily, los chicos están allí.

Edward se quitó la camiseta y la ató a la pierna junto a los pantalones. Corrió en forma de lobo hasta la casa de Emily. Se vistió antes de entrar y saludó a Emily con un beso en la frente. Eso era un gesto que había adquirido después de pasarse una tarde entera hablando con ella sobre la imprimación y las causas que esta conlleva.

-Hola.- Emily le tendió una magdalena de las que ella hacía para los lobos.- Te veo mala cara.

-Jake regresó de Denali y ahora está hablando con Bella.- Edward mordió la magdalena algo furioso.

-Relájate.- Emily pasó su mano por el brazo del joven.- Las cosas irán bien, ya lo verás.

-Eso espero Emily.- Edward terminó la magdalena.- Gracias por ser así.

-Soy como soy.- Emily le sonrió y le señaló la parte de atrás de la casa. – Están en una reunión de la manda, ves.

-Emily, sabes que yo no soy reamente de la manada.- Edward se sentó en una silla.- La última vez me echaron unos cuantos.- Y Edward rió flojamente.

-Esta vez Sam quiere que estés, esto influye a los Cullen.

Dicho eso, Edward, salió de la casa y se convirtió en lobo. Caminó hasta la parte trasera y se sentó en el círculo creado por la manada.

-Bienvenido.- La voz de Sam penetró en él de golpe.- te estábamos esperando.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó preocupado Edward.

-No es nada malo, simplemente que hemos decidido aceptar la invitación de boda de Bella.- Un gruñido se formó en la parte de atrás del circulo.

-Bien.- Dijo serio Edward.- ¿Y ese cambio?

-Será divertido ver a bella casándose con tu cuerpo y estar ralamente con Jake y después ver como os marcháis tú y ella de luna de miel.- Embry rió ante sus palabras.

-Silencio.- La voz de Sam aplastó a Edward hacía el suelo en ese momento.- Las cosas no son así. Las cosas han cambiado y ahora hay una unión entre los Cullen y la manada. Mis órdenes son acatadas y no quiero bromas sobre ellas.

Edward entendió que aquello lo hacía Sam después de tener múltiples conversaciones con él y haber llegado a la conclusión más de una vez que los Cullen no eran chupasangres comunes y que ellos no iban a hacer daño a la humanidad. Edward se colocó a cuatro patas y sonrió.

-Está bien, el diré a i hermana Alice que prepare mesa para treinta comensales más.- Edward miró a Sam.

-Así es.- Sam asintió con la cabeza.- Iremos la manada, Billy, Sue y mi mujer Emily. Tal vez venga alguien más, así que dejémoslo en treinta por si acaso.

-Eso está hecho. – Edward miró a Sam con permiso y este le asintió.- Me voy a casa.

-Me voy contigo.- Seth se levantó de golpe.

-Vamos Seth.- Leah parecía furiosa. -Estás más tiempo con los Cullen que con tu familia.

-Será porque allí no tengo que escuchar tus lamentos de perra.- Seth abrió los ojos ante su comentario y después se escondió tras Edward.- No quería decir eso.

-Lo has dicho.- Leah aulló a la noche y salió corriendo del circulo hacía alguna parte.- Te odio hermano.- Gritó una vez estaba lejos de ellos.

-Te has pasado.- lo regañó Edward.- Es tu hermana jovencito, un poco más de respeto por ella.

-Lo siento.- Susurró Seth mirando a Sam.- Luego lo compensaré.

Edward se despidió de todos y salió dirección hacía la casa de los Cullen con Seth pegado a su trasero. Le caía demasiado bien ese muchacho y aún que le doliera la forma en que trataba a su hermana, no podía dejar de pensar en la frase que había soltado.

Al llegar a las tierras de los Cullen, pudo ver como Jake montaba en el coche de Carlisle y salía de la casa a toda prisa. Aquello no le gustó y entró corriendo a la casa, seguido de Seth. Las caras de los familiares eran un poema, pero la cara de Alice se lo decía todo. Edward afinó su oído de lobo y lo que escuchó le desgarró el alma.


	13. Prohibido tocarla

**Capitulo doce. Prohibido tocarla. **

El peor instinto es el de propiedad. 

Edward no soportaba ver a Bella llorar y mucho menos a cusa de él y de Jake. Había entrado en la habitación corriendo nada más la había escuchado. Su interior le pedía a gritos que la hiciera callar, que la protegiera y la mimara. Con paso firme pero confuso, caminó hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado. Aquello iba a ser incomodo de nuevo. Aquella maldita noche del deseo, la aguantó durante horas llorando por Jake y ahora le tocaba hacer de nuevo ese papel de amado consentidor. En su interior se moría por que ella no dejaba de llorar, así que debía hacer algo y pronto.

No sabía lo que podía hacer en ese instante. Supo enseguida que todos se habían marchado de la casa al escuchar los coches salir del garaje "Estupendo" pensó rápidamente "Ahora me dejan solo ante el problema"

Bella al sentir el cuerpo caliente de Edward, se apoyó en su pecho y lloró más fuerte. Edward paseó su mano por la espalda de Bella trazando círculos pequeños para reconfortarla. Claramente se podría hasta escuchar el chirriar de los dientes de Edward de tan apretada que tenía la mandíbula.

-Bella.- Le llamó él cuando vio que los lloros habían bajado y solo salían sollozos de su pecho.- Escúchame.

-Edward.- Susurró al fin ella.- Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó él tratando de comprender lo que pasaba. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Jake jugó su última carta y por su culpa pensé mal.- Bella se aferró más fuerte a su pecho.- N o debí imaginar cosas que no son.

-No te entiendo, Bella.- Edward trató de levantar su cara con un dedo.- ¿Por qué pensaste mal?

-Pensé en que si te quedabas en ese cuerpo…- Un sollozo desgarrador salió de su garganta.

-Bella.- Edward la abrazó contra su pecho más fuerte y empezó a acariciar sus brazos.- Si me quedo aquí ¿qué?

- Podrían ser diferentes las cosas.- Bella acarició el pecho de Edward.- Podríamos pensar en cosas nuevas.

Edward alzó la cara de Bella y sin comprender todavía a lo que ella se refería, la besó para tratar de clamarla.

-Todo volverá a ser normal.- Le dijo él con convicción.- Y las cosas pasarán y nada más.

Bella asintió con la cabeza despacio y se acercó de nuevo a Edward, le necesitaba. Edward se acercó a Bella sin protestar, lo único que quería era calmarla. Bella se recostó sobre el pecho de Edward y sintió el calor de su cuerpo traspasar la camiseta de él y llegar hasta su cuerpo. Un temblor se apoderó del cuerpo de Bella y Edward la apretó más contra su pecho pensando en que ella estaba llorando de nuevo, y no se equivocaba.

Edward alzó su rostro y sin poder evitarlo acercó sus labios a los de ella. No podía negarlo, necesitaba beber de su boca, necesitaba sentirla. Edward paseó su lengua por el labio carnoso de Bella y gimió ante aquel contacto, al fin y al cabo era él el que sentía aquello y no Jacob.

Bella aprovechó el momento para meter sus manos bajo la camiseta de Edward y tocar el musculoso torso del joven. Edward volvió a gemir y Bella sintió como un calor se apoderaba de su bajo vientre. Escuchar y sentir aquello era nuevo para ella en esas condiciones.

Edward sintió como se estremecía todo su cuerpo. Por un segundo trató de ser el Edward controlador y manipulador de esas situaciones, pero esta vez estaba cansado de luchar por aquello que era inevitable. Sintió como su miembro se endurecía bajo sus pantalones y palpitaba fervientemente.

Edward jadeó cuando sintió el pecho de Bella contra el suyo. Tras la fina tela de las camisetas, podía sentir los pezones erectos de Bella. Ella reaccionó rápidamente cuando sintió a Edward tan descolocado y aprovechando ese momento, tiró de la camiseta despojándole de ella. Edward no opuso resistencia alguna a aquel gesto, tan solo sin saber porque tiró de la camiseta de ella dejándola en sujetador.

Edward agarró a bella de sus nalgas y la sentó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo excitado. Los dos gimieron al unísono cuando sus sexos se rozaron. Edward se aferró a sus muslos y la aprisionó más contra su duro miembro. No pudo evitarlo, así que gimió desesperadamente contra la boca de Bella. Aquello era algo nuevo para él y le estaba gustando demasiado.

Bella abandonó los labios de Edward y poco a poco fue bajando por su mandíbula, hasta llegar al torso desnudo de éste. Edward paseó su mano por la espalda de Bella hasta llegar a su nuca y la aprisionó sin miedo contra su pecho. Ella sin ninguna vergüenza, lamió un pezón provocando que el erguido miembro de Edward palpitara de nuevo entre sus pantalones.

-Bella.- La voz de Edward salió distorsionada, gracias al placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.- Oh Bella.

Bella llevó sus manos hasta el broche de su sujetador y en segundo lo dejó caer por sus brazos. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos ante aquella hermosa visión y Bella algo avergonzada, se tapó sus pechos con las manos.

-No te tapes.- Le pidió él jadeando.- Eres muy hermosa.

Con sus manos temblorosas, Edward, quitó las de ella dejando esa sedosa y sonrosada piel al descubierto. No sabía de dónde había sacado tanto valor en un momento así, pero sin pensar se abalanzó sobre ella y acogió su duro pezón entre sus labios succionándolo.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso y gimió fuertemente ante aquella sensación. Ella podía sentir la humedad entre sus muslos y como aquella parte de su cuerpo pedía a gritos ser tocada. Frotó sus caderas contra las de Edward y él gimió contra su pecho provocándole mayor placer con la vibración de su voz.

Bella llevó sus manos hasta la nuca de Edward y lo apretó contra sus pechos, indicándole que aquello era magnifico. Edward mordisqueó, lamió, succionó y besó sus dos pechos loco por el deseo. Las manos del joven, descendieron por la espalda desnuda de ella y se detuvieron en sus caderas acercándola más contra su cuerpo si eso era posible.

Bella acarició cada rincón de la espalda y el torso de Edward y descendió hasta el botón del pantalón. No podía creerse que aquello estuviera sucediendo de verdad. Edward no opuso resistencia cuando sintió las manos de Bella en aquella zona tan intima, así que ella desabrochó el botón y metió la mano entre la fina tela de los bóxers hasta coger su miembro.

Edward gimió al sentir los sedosos dedos de bella resbalar sobre su duro miembro. Por una parte, su cabeza le gritaba que parara. Las cosas no debían ser así y aquello estaba mal, pero por otra parte todos tenían razón. Ahora podía acercarse a Bella como nunca había imaginado y no iba a estropear el momento. La necesitaba y no podía dejar de tocar su hermoso cuerpo.

Edward desabrochó los pantalones de Bella y tiró de ellos sin ninguna resistencia por parte de ella. Bella se bajó del cuerpo de Edward con pesar y se estiró en la cama para poder quitarse mejor sus pantalones. Edward se posicionó entre sus piernas y tiró de ellos hasta dejarlos caer al suelo. Sus ojos vagaron por el cuerpo de ella para memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo. Al alzar la cabeza, Edward se dio cuenta que ella estaba ruborizada.

-No te sonrojes, eres lo más hermoso que existe sobre la faz de la tierra.- Edward enredó sus dedos en las braguitas de bella y tiró de ellas hasta despojarla completamente de su ropa.- Simplemente hermosa.

Edward se colocó entre las piernas de ella y capturó sus labios succionándolos con ansias. Bella gimió contra su boca y él metió su mano entre sus cuerpos acariciando el vientre de ella. Bella tembló ante aquel contacto anticipándose al placer que le iba a proporcionar.

Sin poder evitarlo, ella tiró de los pantalones de Edward llevándose de paso su ropa interior. Cuando ella sintió el miembro duro de Edward contra su vientre, gimió de nuevo llevándose el gemido de él con ella. Sus caderas se frotaron al compás, unidas por el deseo que los embargaba en ese momento a ambos.

Bella acarició su musculosa espalda y cerró sus ojos ante aquellas sensaciones. Edward por su parte, adentró su mano entre las caderas de ambos y acarició con delicadeza los pliegues húmedos de Bella. Ella estaba muy mojada y el olor a sexo invadía aquella habitación.

Edward acarició su clítoris con adoración. Jamás se había permitido tener un serio contacto con ella por miedo a lastimarla y en ese momento estaba decidido a darle todo aquel placer reprimido durante meses. Bella gimió fuerte cuando sintió la intromisión de dos dedos de Edward en ella. Sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda del joven, dejándole así unas marcas de lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa habitación.

Edward no podía dejar de gemir mientras introducía sus dedos en la estrechez de Bella. Ella estaba demasiado mojada y cerrada. El vaivén de su mano, estaba acompañado del vaivén de las caderas de ella. El miembro de Edward se frotaba contra el muslo de bella y aquello estaba haciéndole llegar al cielo. Edward respiró profundamente y trató de calmarse, si seguía de esa forma, todo terminaría en ese instante.

Bella apretó sus dedos contra los hombros de Edward y mordió su cuello. Un nudo se había formado en su bajo vientre y sentía que pronto iba a estallar.

-Más.- le pidió ella contra el oído de Edward.- Más rápido, más fuerte.

Edward siguiendo sus órdenes, penetró más rápido y más fuerte con tres de sus dedos llevándola así al orgasmo. Bella sintiendo por primera vez aquel intenso placer, no pudo evitar querer hacer lo mismo por él. En cuanto se liberó de su excitación, apoyó su espalda completamente en la cama y cogió el miembro de Edward entre sus dedos.

-Me toca a mí.- Le susurró ella a Edward contar sus labios.- Relájate, no sé hacer esto, pero lo intentaré.

Edward negó con la cabeza y besó rápidamente sus labios para acallarla.

-No se trata de mí.- Le dijo él tumbándose a su lado.- Se trataba de ti.

-Pero yo quiero.- Bella se medio incorporó en la cama y tapándose con la sabana lo miró a los ojos.- Quiero devolverte el favor.

-Esperaré.- Le dijo él con la voz ronca aún por la excitación.- No quiero darle ese placer a Jacob.

En cuanto él pronunció aquel nombre, ella se dio cuenta de la realidad. Tenía ante sus ojos el cuerpo de Jake.

-Pero… si me tocaste con su cuerpo.- Le espetó ella.

-Sí, pero no voy a quitarte tu virginidad con él.- Le dijo Edward colocándose la ropa interior.- Tampoco quería acabar desnudo. No me gusta que lo hayas visto a él así.

Bella sintió rabia e ira. Cogió el cojín entre sus dedos y se lo lanzó a Edward a la cabeza.

-Bella.- Edward la miró triste.- Me dejé llevar. Quería hacerlo sin importarme nada más, pero no puedo. No puedo hacerlo así.- Edward se señaló así mismo.

Bella bajó la mirada y se encontró con el bulto que había bajo la ropa interior de Edward y se mordió el labio inferior mientras gemía de frustración.

-No te pido que lo hagamos.- Le dijo Bella en un susurro.- Pero ven aquí.

Edward agachó su cabeza y volvió junto a Bella. Ella abrió la sabana y le indicó que se acostara a su lado.

-No me hagas esto.- Le pidió él con la voz rota.- Te deseo más que a nada en el mundo, pero no así.

-Edward, no he visto nada.- Le aseguró ella.- No he mirado en ningún momento más allá de tu pecho.

-Lo siento.- Le dijo él entre sollozos contra el cuello de ella.- De verdad que lo siento, pero los celos se me comen.- reconoció en su momento de debilidad.

-¿Celos?- Preguntó ella incrédula separándolo de su cuello.- ¿Tienes celos de que toque el cuerpo de Jacob?

-Tengo celos de que lo veas a él así. Tengo celos de que pienses en su cuerpo, de que tu recuerdo de nuestra primera vez sea así.- Edward no pudo contenerse y sintiéndose una vez más extraño, las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas.- Tengo celos Bella.

Bella sintió como su cuerpo se contraía y su corazón reventaba en su pecho. Realmente él tenía razón. Aun que interior mente fuera su Edward, ella siempre recordaría el cuerpo musculoso de Jake sobre ella y dándole placer con sus grandes manos.

-Me dejé llevar porque eras tú.- Le dijo ella después de estar un rato abrazados y en silencio.- Porque era mi Edward el que me hablaba y me deseaba.

-Con toda el alma.- Le susurró él.- te amo bella, pero no podre pensar con claridad mientras este así.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y se separó de Edward, necesitaba ducharse y vestirse antes de que se alanzara a sus brazos e hiciera algo de lo que después se arrepentiría durante toda su existencia. Ella se maldijo y lo maldijo por dentro mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo. Prefería al antiguo Edward, ese que no se hubiese dejado llevar por las emociones.

Cuando salió del baño, se encontró la cama vacía y el cuarto demasiado caliente. Se acercó despacio hasta la cama y allí encontró una nota de Edward. Realmente seguía siendo su Edward. La letra estirada y pulcra de su novio, se reflejaba en aquella hoja recordándole que todo lo que había pasado estaba mal.

"Bella, necesitaba correr un rato y despejar mi mente. Lo siento, se que esto debera quedar entre nosotros dos, pero nada mas me convierta en lobo todos lo sabran. Lo siento de verdad, no te enfades conmigo, si lo hicieras no podria vivir con ello. Pero necesitaba salir y despejar mi cuerpo y mi mente. Te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, no lo olvides por favor.

EDWARD"

Bella negó con la cabeza y sintió de nuevo esa ira en su interior. Él no quería que se enfadara, pero aún así no podía evitarlo. Los lobos sabrían lo que acaba de pasar hacía menos de quince minutos en aquel cuarto. Ellos podrían verla desnuda en sus mentes y saber que él la había rechazado una vez más.

Bella sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba de nuevo. Unos brazos la envolvieron silenciosamente haciéndola saltar del susto. Al girarse, Alice, estaba allí sonriendo para ella. Bella se abrazó a su amiga y lloró contra su pecho.

-Edward está confundido.- Le dijo ella en un susurro.

-¿Tú sabías lo que iba a pasar?- Preguntó Bella con un hilo de voz.

-Sí, lo siento.- Alice se separó y la miró a los ojos.- Sabía que él haría eso cuando tomó la decisión.

-¿También sabías que él se iba a negar cuando mejor estábamos?- Preguntó ella con rabia en su voz.

-No, esa decisión la tomo de golpe.- Bella intentó abrazarla pero ella se negó.- Bella, Edward te ama.

-Lo sé.- Le dijo aún sin voz.

-Él solo está confundido. Imagínate si fueras tú la que estuviera en el cuerpo de Tanya.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron enfadar más todavía. Ella imaginó a Edward acariciando el cuerpo de Tanya y su vista se nubló pro las lágrimas.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? – Alice trató de sonreírle pero no pudo.- Él puede darte placer porque eres tú, pero no se imagina a ti acariciando de esa forma el cuerpo de Jake. Los celos lo matan.

-Te entiendo.- Dijo al fin bella alejándose de su amiga.- Yo moriría si tuviera él que acostarse con el cuerpo de Tanya.

-Respecto a lo de la manada.- Alice hizo una mueca con su boca.- lo siento y él también, pero necesitaba salir de aquí antes de que hiciera algo de lo cual se arrepentiría toda su eternidad.

-No importa, lo amo y eso no lo cambiará nada. Incluso aun que me vean los lobos en su mente, podré vivir con ello mientras no se entere Emmett.- bella medio sonrió a Alice.

-Emmett legará en media hora y olerá la casa enseguida. Eso no se puede ocultar viviendo entre vampiros. No olerá tu esencia.- Alice rió bajito.- Si no olerá la de perro.

-Vaya, al menos eso me alivia.- Dijo Bella sarcásticamente.- No me gusta que lo llaméis perro. Y a Jake tampoco.

-Lo siento, se que ahora es mi hermano, pero huele a perro mojado y su olor es muy fuerte en la casa.- Alice miró al puerta.

-Puedes irte si tanto te incomoda el olor.- Le dijo Bella avergonzada.

-Gracias.- Alice abrió la puerta.- No olvides lo mucho que él te ama.

-Lo sé.- Dijo Bella cuando la puerta se cerró sabiendo que Alice la había oído perfectamente.

Bella se vistió y bajó las escaleras encontrándose con Esme. La mujer que ahora era una madre para ella, la miró con tristeza y salió del salón hacia el despacho de Carlisle. Bella se preguntó cuanta gente sabría lo que había pasado entre Edward y ella y tembló ante aquel pensamiento.

Encendió la tele y se sentó en el sofá a esperar a Edward. Las horas pasaron y cada vez era más grande el nudo que se estaba formando en su estomago. Bella recordó que en menos de tres días se casaba. Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla y la secó con su mano cuando escuchó la puerta. Se levantó del sofá esperando que fuera Edward, pero por la puerta solo entraron Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Jake.

Durante un buen rato, el silencio invadió la casa. Ella no dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza a muchas cosas y suspiró frustrada. Aquello no podía seguir así. Por una parte se sentía mal de haber tocado el cuerpo de Jake y por otra se sentía en el cielo por lo que acaba de experimentar horas antes. Debía hablar con Jake y dar un paso hacia delante.


	14. Te amo

Página3

ESTE NO SOY YO

**Capitulo trece. Te amo. **

Las verdades duelen, sin embargo a veces es lo que falta para finalizar algo del pasado. 

Bella se levantó del sofá y cogió a Jake de la mano. Sentir aquel helor contra su piel la hizo estremecer. Necesitaba aquella piel, aquellos besos fríos y aquel autocontrol de su Edward. Se sintió masoquista un buen rato mientas caminaba fuera de la casa. En su interior siempre se había quejado del autocontrol severo de su novio y ahora sin embargo estaba echando de menos a ese Edward.

Bella se alejó lo más que pudo de la casa a su paso humano seguido de un Jake descolocado por aquel arrebato de Bella. Cuando ella creyó que era suficiente se paró y se giró de golpe mirando a Jake a sus ojos dorados.

-Hoy hice algo.- le confesó Bella.- Siento haberte visto desnudo.

Jake abrió sus ojos como platos y se miró de arriba abajo.

-Bella, yo no he estado desnudo.- Se señaló su cuerpo.

-Tu cuerpo.- Susurró ella.- He visto tu cuerpo de lobo. Tu Jake de verdad.- Bella sintió como sus mejillas ardían.- Lo siento.

-Bella.- Jake cayó en ese momento a lo que ella se refería.- Era mi cuerpo, pero no era yo.- Su voz se rompió.

-Lo sé, era mi Edward en tu cuerpo.- Bella lo miró a los ojos.- Y ahora sinceramente te pido que lo dejes.

Jake miró incrédulo a Bella ¿Qué tenía que dejar él?

-No te entiendo.- Le dijo el muchacho.

-No te amo como a él.- Los ojos de Bella empezaron a humedecerse.- Lo necesito a él. Solo soy completa con él. Quiero su cuerpo.

La boca de Jake se abrió de par en par y él sacudió su cabeza.

-Bella, ya te dije como estaban las cosas.- Jake trató de coger su mano pero ella la esquivó.- Has de elegir.

- ¡Yo ya elegí!- Le gritó ella.- No voy casarme.

De los ojos de Bella se desbordaron las lágrimas más pesadas jamás vistas en ella. Bella deseaba casarse con su Edward. Ella no quería casarse con un cuerpo he irse con un alma. Ella quería coger la mano helada de su amado y besar sus labios fríos, sabiendo que era su Edward.

-¿Cómo que no vas a casarte?- preguntó Jake sorprendido.- todos ya están invitados. Tu madre mañana cogerá un avión y los de Denali también están en camino y la gente de tu clase.

-No voy a casarme así.- Lloriqueó Bella.

-¡Bella!- La voz de Alice llegó a sus oídos.- ¿Cómo que no vas a casarte?

Los ojos de su amiga estaban totalmente abiertos y parecía que fuera a llorar si supiera que eso no era posible.

-Lo siento, Alice.- Bella caminó hacía ella.- No puedo hacerlo de esta forma. Quiero hacerlo con tu hermano en cuerpo y alma.

-Está bien.- Alice se giró bastante triste.- Se lo diré a los demás. Aun que ellos ya lo saben.

-Eso es lo malo de vivir con vampiros.- Bella trató de reírse ante sus propias palabras, pero no pudo.- Siempre se enteran de todo en el mismo segundo.

-Yo lo supe en cuanto tuve la visión.- Alice miró enfadada a Jake.- Y él también lo sabía desde que lo sacaste de casa.

-Lo sé.- Le dijo Bella.- Se que mi decisión fue tomada hace mucho rato y tú tendrías una visión y él la habría visto.

Bella se giró a Jake mientras Alice caminaba hacía la casa para hablar con la familia.

-No va a haber boda.- Le repitió ella.- No habrá más besos con tu cuerpo ni cercanías. No quiero hablar contigo ni con Edward. Yo elegí a Edward, métetelo en la cabeza de una vez, porque no volveré a hablar con vosotros por mucho que me duela hasta que te convenzas de ello. Si no habéis vuelto a vuestros cuerpos, se seguro que es por ti y tu cabezonería. Edward eligió que esperaría por mí. Que me dejaría si yo así lo deseaba, sin embargo tú no me dejas marchar.

-Por que se que te puedo dar otra vida y no la muerte.- Le dijo Jake mirándola a los ojos.

-No Jake. No es lo que quiero y lo sabes en el fondo de tu alma.- Bella acarició su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos.- Cuando un día tú te imprimes, me quedaré sola sin ninguno de los dos y no es lo que quiero. No te amo tanto como para esperar a que me dejes sola y no importarme. Sin embargo si amo a Edward lo suficiente como para ser como él.

Jake asintió una vez con su cabeza y sin decir nada más, se alejó de allí corriendo hacía el bosque.

…

Edward había salido corriendo de la casa convirtiéndose en lobo. Mientras corría, lo único que podía pensar era en la batalla y en aquella maldita noche. La voz de Seth lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo hizo enfadar. Edward se frenó en seco delante del acantilado de La Push y se convirtió en humano. No quería que la manada rebuscara en su cabeza más de lo debido.

El suelo estaba algo frío, pero no lo suficiente para molestarle. En aquel cuerpo nada le molestaba. Mientras veía romper las olas en las rocas, no podía dejar de pensar en su Bella. Su respiración se agitó al recordar el olor del cuerpo de su amada excitado como nunca. Edward se mordió el labio inferior y se insultó internamente por desearla de esa forma antes de ser su marido. Aquello había sido un error. Aquello no había estado nada bien en absoluto.

Pudo sentir como su pantalón se empequeñecía ante tales recuerdos. Edward respiró profundamente para calmar su cuerpo y se levantó del suelo tirándose por el acantilado al agua. Al llegar abajo, se sintió un poco más frío. Al salir del agua, miró el cielo tirado en la arena y en voz alta dijo lo que pensaba.

-No me casaré con ella.- Edward cogió en sus manos un montón de arena.- No puedo tomarla así. La amo demasiado para hacerle pasar por esto.- Miró el cielo furioso y lanzó la arena en cuanto se puso de pie.- ¡Me rindo! ¿Me oyes? ¡Me rindo!

Edward cayó abatido en la arena y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Su interior se había roto en cuanto se dio cuenta que había estado a punto de tomar a Bella en esa habitación. No deseaba eso para ella. No de esa forma y menos en ese cuerpo. Se levantó de la arena y caminó por la playa hasta llegar al límite donde la arena desaparecía junto a la naturaleza.

Estaba decidido a volver a casa y decirle a Bella que no se casarían, que esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta por ella y si ella decidía otra cosa, lo aceptaría tal y como sucediera. No podía vivir más de esa forma. Había entendido completamente a los lobos, porque estaban creados por la naturaleza para matar a los vampiros y salvar a los humanos. Entendía la lucha interna de su familia por no ser monstruos y parecer humanos, pero no entendería el amor tal y como es en la vida.

Edward saltó en el aire y reventó al ropa en mil pedazos pro la rabia que lo consumía al darse cuenta que él jamás sería feliz por ser un monstruo. Jamás debería haber perseguido a bella de esa forma y haberla enamorado. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar al límite de los Cullen.

Al llegar al jardín, pudo ver como Bella corría en su dirección y se frenó en seco esperando la reacción de ella. Bella se arrojó al pelaje de Edward y lo abrazó tanto como pudo entre sus pequeños brazos. Al separarse, Edward, la observó a los ojos y pudo ver en ellos cuanto había llorado de nuevo por su culpa y la de Jake.

-Tenemos que hablar.- le susurró Bella aun con la voz rota.- Conviértete en Edward.

Edward la miró confundido y sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella, cambió a forma humana tapando su parte más varonil con sus manos.

-Estoy desnudo.- Le susurró él.- No me mires así.

Bella lo miró por un instante al cuerpo y recordó todo lo que había pasado horas antes en la habitación. Sonrojándose un poco, se quitó sus pantalones de chándal y se los tendió.

-Te apretarán un poco, la suerte es que me vienen grandes. La camiseta me tapa.- Le dijo Bella tratando de ser neutral.

-Gracias.- Edward se colocó los pantalones como pudo y se sintió algo estrecho.- Dime bella.- Trató de hablarle con la mayor calma posible.

-Después de que Alice me montara un revuelo y se hablara detenidamente, he llegado a la conclusión de que…- No podía nombrar las últimas palabras, se sintió una muñeca rota en ese instante.- No podemos…nosotros…en…tres…días…

-No vamos a casarnos.- Le dijo al fin él.- No podemos hacerlo de esta forma. No deseo que te cases con mi cuerpo. Deseo que lo hagas conmigo en todos los términos.- le dijo él mirándola a los ojos y cogiéndola de los hombros.- Te amo bella, pero esto no puede seguir así.

-Lo sé.- Bella sintió con la cabeza y abrazó a Edward.- Te amo Edward, no lo olvides nunca, pero yo tampoco puedo casarme con una fachada y largarme con otro cuerpo. Yo tampoco deseo que me tomes desea forma. Quiero tus fríos brazos y tu olor impregnado en mi cuerpo. Quiero tu mirada dorada clavada en mi cuerpo como ayer me mirabas. Te quiero a ti como antes.

Los dos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hasta la casa.

…

Jake estaba atento a la mente de Edward. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al leer su mente y ver la decisión que él había tomado. En ese momento Jake se sintió el malo de todo aquello y decidió que ya era hora de dejarla marchar completamente. Desde ese instante, trataría de olvidarla para siempre y enamorarse o imprimarse de una mujer distinta. Desde ese instante dejaría de hacerle más daño a Bella, porque por mucho que él dijera, ella amaba a Edward hasta la muerte.

Bella-Edward -Jacob


	15. Deseo cumplido

**Capitulo catorce. Deseo cumplido. **

La aceptación siempre es el primer paso para llegar al fondo del problema.

Edward no soportaba más aquel cansancio. Había pasado toda la tarde corriendo por toda la Push y pensado en que hacer desde ese momento. Aquello realmente le había gustado. El olor a mar y el escuchar tan cerca el romper de las olas. Sin embargo el pensar en Bella y en cómo había acabo todo, lo había consumido de tal forma que solo quería dormir y olvidar ese día. Edward abrió las mantas y se adentró en ellas. El día había acabado y necesitaba dormir.

Eso era algo que odiaba muchas veces. Cuando era vampiro no dormía y se pasaba todo el día haciendo alguna que otra cosa o observando a su amada y adorada Bella. Aun que también lo agradecía, ya que así había comprobado que un día le dijo la verdad a ella. Si pudiera soñar con ella lo haría, y eso es lo que hacía. Soñaba con ella, con su calor, con sus besos, sus caricias. Soñaba con su futuro junto a su cálida Bella o lo que pudiera quedar de él.

Edward cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar en ella. Poco tiempo después, estaba completamente dormido sobre la cama. Esme entró como cada noche a observarlo dormir. Ella echaba de menos el cuerpo de su hijo. Rezaba cada momento de paz que tenía en esa casa para pedir que por favor Edward volviera a ser el de siempre.

Después de observarlo durante un largo rato, pudo observar como por primera vez, Edward, estaba dando vueltas desesperadamente en la cama. Bajó las escaleras con su rapidez vampírica y cogió a bella entre sus brazos llegándola a asustar. Entró a la habitación de Edward y la dejó sobre la cama.

-Está muy nervioso.- Le dijo Esme preocupada.- Igual es porque le faltas tú.

-Está bien.- Le dijo Bella aun muy triste.- No te preocupes, yo trataré de calmarlo.

Esme salió por la puerta y Bella se terminó de recostar sobre la cama llevando la cabeza de Edward sobre su pecho. El sudor de Edward traspasó la camiseta de Bella. Realmente estaba nervioso e inquieto. Bella también calló ante el cansancio pensando que al despertar debería avisar a todos los invitados de la boda que esta se había anulado. Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla antes de quedar totalmente dormida, ahora lo que más anhelaba era casarse en dos días con su Edward y eso no se cumpliría hasta dentro de mucho tiempo si no era nunca.

Los dos se removían inquietos en la cama. La noche era calurosa y el cielo estaba completamente estrellado. Desde abajo, los podían escuchar perfectamente acelerados y cansados.

…

Al bajar las escaleras y dejar a Bella en la cama con Edward, Esme, había sentido algo en su pecho. Las cosas no andaban bien, podía sentirlo en su interior como nunca antes. Caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó al lado de su marido.

-¿Qué ocurre arriba?- Preguntó Carlisle con un deje de preocupación.- Tienen el corazón acelerado los dos.

-Edward está inquieto, no deja de revolverse y pensé que si Bella estaba con él, se calmaría.- Esme miró a sus hijos.- Sin embargo no es así. Bella también se ha puesto nerviosa y no para.

-Tal vez sea porque mañana tendrán que llamar a todo el mundo anulando su boda.- Dijo Alice tristemente.

-Seguro que será eso.-Rosalie miró a todos y subió las escaleras rápidamente para encerrarse en su habitación. Ella odiaba que les prestaran tanta atención a ellos.

-Esperaré un rato más.- dijo Carlisle acariciando la mano de Esme.- Si veo que no se calman, entraré a echarles un vistazo.

-Gracias amor.- Esme besó los labios de su marido.

La puerta se abrió y toda la familia miró a la persona que entraba en la casa. Jake apareció por ella y también parecía nervioso.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Le preguntó Jasper.-Tú también estas alterado.

-No lo sé.- Confesó Jake.- Estaba fuera paseando y cazando algo cuando sentí algo extraño en mi interior.

-Siéntate.-Le ordenó Carlisle.

-Me quedaré de pie. Solo quiero despedirme cuando ellos despierten. Se acabó todo. La dejo marchar para siempre.- Admitió Jake.- Ya he causado demasiado daño.

-Hermano.- Susurró Seth al ver el dolor con que Jake había pronunciado aquellas palabras.- ¿te marchas?

-Sí, prefiero estar lejos. No puedo ver como el amor de mi vida se va para siempre. Y debo hacerlo así.

-Una decisión dolorosa pero acertada.- Dijo Jasper muy serio.

-Así es.- Afirmó Jake.

Jake no podía estarse quieto mientras esperaba. Sus pasos estaban poniendo nerviosos a los demás de la casa. Seth salió a patrullar por la Push intentando tranquilizarse. La última vez que Jake miró el reloj eran las siete de la mañana. Suspiró frustrado, aun faltaban unas dos horas para que se despertara Bella.

Un grito los alertó a todos. Jake iba a correr para subir lo más deprisa hasta la habitación de Edward cuando su cuerpo se aflojó y cayó al suelo. El ruido sordo que su cuerpo provocó al caer, hizo que toda la familia se volteara para ver que había pasado. Esme corrió al lado de Jake y lo alzó entre sus brazos. No entendía porque sus ojos se habían cerrado y parecía realmente muerto.

Carlisle le indicó a Alice que subiera con Jasper a ver que había sido ese grito y se acercó Esme y a Jake.

…

Bella no paraba de moverse en la cama. Su cuerpo entero sudaba junto al de Edward. Ella se removió inquieta una vez más y abrió sus ojos. Bella miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las siete de la mañana. Se giró para mirar a Edward y con tristeza acarició la mejilla de su amado.

Sonrió tristemente al pensar en que en dos días debería ser la boda con él y que no se iba a celebrar. Bella observó a Edward y pensó en Jake. Así, dormido, solo parecía su mejor amigo Jake. Sin embargo jamás volvería a ser él.

Edward susurró su nombre y le dijo adiós en otro susurro. Bella lo miró confusa y acarició de nuevo su mejilla. Él abrió sus ojos y la observó por un momento. Bella sin pensárselo acercó sus labios a los de Edward. Había jurado no volver a besarle estando en el cuerpo de Jake, pero no podía hacer aquello. Necesitaba a Edward.

Edward se agarró a ella sorprendiéndola y apretándola contra su cuerpo. Sus lenguas se movieron con fiereza y con fuerza. Al separarse, pudo ver la lujuria en los ojos de Edward y ella se asustó.

-Cuanto he deseado besarte así.- Dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Me has besado así muchas veces.- Le comentó ella confusa.

-Bésame otra vez.- Le pidió él.

Ella lo volvió a besar a pesar de su confusión. Sintió como él la cogía por su cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo. Las manos de Edward acariciaron la espalda de Bella por debajo de la camiseta y bajaron hasta sus nalgas apretándolas.

-Cuanto he deseado tocarte así.- Susurró él entre beso y beso. – Ahora entiendo porque Edward esta tan loquito contigo.

Bella al escuchar aquellas palabras dio un grito desgarrándose la garganta. No era su Edward. Jake había vuelto a su cuerpo y la estaba besando aprovechando la confusión.

-¡Jake!- Gritó ella separándose de su amigo.- Eres Jake. – Bella alzó su mano para pegarle un puñetazo por aprovecharse de ella.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Alice y Jasper aparecieron por ella.

-yo de ti no le pegaría.- Rió la dundecilla.- La última vez te rompiste la mano.

-Alice.- Bella corrió a sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.- Creí que era Edward. Solo deseo a Edward.

-Lo sé.- le dijo ella riéndose.- Él está abajo.

-Vamos chucho.- Dijo Jasper algo enfadado.- No vuelvas a tocar asía mi hermanita o te arrancare tu cabeza.

-Solo era la despedida. Iba enserio cuando dije que me marchaba.- Jake se colocó una camiseta y bajó las escaleras detrás de ellos.

Bella corrió como pudo, escaleras abajo y al llegar se encontró a Edward tendido en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. Su corazón se agitó de tal forma que llegó a ser una ostia muy grande para los vampiros allí presente. Todos tuvieron que salir de la casa incluida Rosalie que aún estaba arriba riéndose por lo ocurrido.

Caminó despacio hasta donde se encontraba su amado y miró que no hubiera nadie en la casa. Se arrodilló frente al cuerpo de Edward y acarició su fría mejilla. Una lágrima descendió pro su mejilla al ver que no abrí a sus hermosos ojos dorados.

-Tranquila, está muerto así que no volverá a morirse. Solo está en trance.- La voz de Seth invadió al sala desde la puerta trasera.- despertará.

-Lárgate Seth.- le espetó ella.- No estoy para tus bromas.

-Está bien, solo vine a ver como ibais. Ahora me marchare a la Push con Jake. Se alegraran de saber que ha vuelto. Nos vemos.

Nada más irse Seth, bella, sintió como Edward se removía en el sillón. Ella lo miró a los ojos y vio sus pupilas doradas clavarse en su sorbes chocolate. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios contagiándosela a Edward.

Edward se incorporó a velocidad vampírica y cogió a bella entre sus brazos. No pararon de dar vueltas mientras los dos se observaban como tontos. Edward paró y la dejó poco a poco en el suelo. Sin decir nada, estrelló su boca contra la de su amada.

Esta vez no había miedo. Edward deslizó su fría lengua por el labio inferior de ella y cuando ella le dio permiso, la adentró saboreando cada rincón de su boca. El besó era fuerte, profundo, caliente. Ella gimió ante aquel beso y Edward se separó depositando suaves besos por todo su rostro.

-te amo.- le dijo él sonriendo.

-Y yo a ti Edward Cullen.- Bella besó de nuevo a su amado profundamente. No pudo evitar acariciar su cabello, su rostro, sus brazos y su espalda. Incluso se atrevió a acariciar sus nalgas. – Te eché de menos.

-Y yo a ti, mi cantante.- Edward sonrió contar sus labios y la alzó entre sus brazos.

-¿Dónde me llevas?- Preguntó ella riendo.

-A mi habitación, aun que olerá a chucho.- Le dijo riendo más fuerte.

-No me importa.- Dijo ella acariciando su mejilla.- Solo me importas tu.

Al entrar en la habitación, Edward, la recostó en la cama y él sobre ella. Edward besó sus labios, su cuello su hombro. Se deleitó con el sabor de su piel en su cuerpo. Bella no podía dejar de gemir al sentir al fin la lengua fría de Edward recorrer su cuerpo.

-Mañana nos casaremos.- le susurró Edward en su oído.- Todo sigue en pie. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.- Bella al escuchar aquellas palabras se puso a llorar.- y yo a ti.

-Shhtttt… no llores mi tonta bella. Todo se ah solucionado y mañana seremos marido y mujer.

-Mañana seremos un matrimonio feliz.- Le recalcó ella besando sus labios de nuevo.- Mañana seré tuya al fin y tu mío.

-te prometí que lo intentaría con este cuerpo y así lo hare. No aguanto más te deseo.- Le confesó él desesperado.- Pero ahora no es el momento ni el lugar.

Edward se levantó de la cama y miró en su armario. Cogió una camiseta de manga corta negra y un pantalón vaquero.

-Voy a la ducha.- Le dijo ella cogiendo ropa suya.- Nos vemos en un rato.

Cuando Bella salió de la ducha y bajo abajo, pudo ver la felicidad de todos en aquella sala. Lo único que le dolía era que Jake se hubiese ido de esa forma, pero al fin era libre para casarse con su Edward.

Tosa la familia reunida esperó a que ella desayunara y después empezaron a hablar sobre la boda y los invitados que recibirían pronto. Bella se puso nerviosa. En tan solo un día se casaría con Edward. Debía volver a casa de Charlie y aquello la puso peor.

-Iremos de despedida de soltero.- Soltó alegre Emmett.- Cazaremos unas buenas piezas.

-No iré.- Se quejó Edward.- Acabo de volver a ser yo y quiero estar con Bella.

-Ella estará bien.- Dijo una sonriente Alice.- Debo llevármela para prepararla.

Edward y bella se despidieron con un beso muy húmedo y ella entró en el coche de Alice a regañadientes. Al volver a casa Charlie se quejó de su ausencia, pero Alice con dos palabras lo calmó. Esa noche no iba a ser nada buena para Bella.


	16. Nuestro final esperado

**Hola chicas.. bueno este es el final del fic.. gracias a las pocas que comentaron... nos vemso pronto en otro de mis fics... de verdad gracias por vuestros comentarios un besazo kiss. **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo quince. Nuestro final esperado. **

Alice no dejaba de corretear por toda la casa feliz. Sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano. Cada persona que entraba la felicitaba por su gusto hacía la decoración. La casa estaba realmente hermosa. Del techo colgaban flores blancas y amarillas en cascadas. El olor de las fresias inundaba la sala completamente. Desde las escaleras hasta el jardín había pétalos de rosa blancos. Cuando salías fuera, te podías encontrar las sillas colocadas a cada lado de más pétalos de Rosa blancas hasta la pequeña capilla que adornaba el final del jardín. Todo el jardín estaba decorado con antorchas encendidas que desprendían un agradable olor flores silvestres.

Los invitados fueron pasando hasta sentarse en las sillas y esperaron la aparición del novio. Reneé, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle y Jasper estaban realmente hermosos. Aun que claramente podías notar a simple vista la belleza de los vampiros allí invitados. La familia Denali estaba allí en señal de paz después de haberles dejado tirados a los Cullen con la batalla contra los neófitos.

Edward apareció con Esme a su lado. Se escuchó un Oh por parte de Ángela y las demás humanas que habían acudido a la boda. En otra parte de las sillas estaban los Quileutes, tal y como habían prometido que acudirían.

Edward no dejaba de mirar la puerta acristalada por donde saldría su amada Bella. Al fin todo había vuelto a su lugar y aquel era el mejor día de su existencia donde ella le diría si quiero y al fin serían uno.

Bella caminaba por las escaleras nerviosa cogida de la mano de Charlie. El vestido que le había regalado Alice era realmente hermoso y se sentía extraña en aquella posición donde todo el mundo la vería casarse a los dieciocho años. Al llegar al jardín escuchó una melodía hermosa de las manos de Rosalie junto al piano. Aquello la emocionó muchísimo.

Al salir de la casa, solo pudo fijar la vista en su adonis. Edward estaba realmente hermoso con aquel traje de chaqueta y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Adoraba a su futuro marido. Bella se aferró más fuerte al brazo de Charlie y trató de caminar con seguridad, ya que sus piernas le temblaban como a un niño que empieza a andar.

Al llegar a la altura de Esme y Edward, Charlie se la entregó por fin a Edward y se despidió de su hija con un beso en la frente. La misa fue en silencio. Las personas los miraban con adoración igual como se miraba la perfecta pareja que allí había casándose y entregando sus almas el uno al otro.

Después de los votos matrimoniales y el esperado si quiero, los novios al fin se besaron colocándose sus respectivos anillos. Esme, Carlisle, Charlie y Reneé estaban que no cabían de la emoción allí dentro.

Edward y el resto de los vampiros tuvieron que disimular ante tanta comida y sobre todo ante la tarta. Al acabar, la pareja de recién casados amenizó el baile. Bella podía sentir los ojos de Jake clavados en su nuca desde que había salido al jardín para unir su vida a la de Edward para toda la eternidad. Jake se acercó a la pareja y después de darle la enhorabuena al novio, bailó con Bella.

-Al final salieron las cosas como deseabas.- Le comentó él.

-Si Jake.- Bella le sonrió.- Las cosas están como debieron estar siempre.

-Todo volvió a la normalidad y supongo que ahora tú te convertirás en una de ellos.- Se podía notar la tristeza del muchacho en sus ojos al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Es lo que deseé siempre. Estar junto a Edward es lo que me hace realmente feliz.- Bella lo miró con un deje de dolor. – No va a ocurrir esta noche Jacob.

-Oh-Dijo él intentando suavizar su alivio.- Vale ¿Cuándo?

-No lo sé con seguridad. Una semana o dos, quizás. – Le dijo ella tratando de clamarlo.

-¿Y a que se debe la demora?

-Pues no quiero pasar mi luna de miel retorciéndome de dolor.- Bella hizo una mueca con su nariz.

-¿Y cómo la vas a pasar entonces? ¿Jugando a las damas?

-Muy gracioso.- Bella le apretó las manos alrededor de sus brazos.

Jake le reclamó por sus formas. El muchacho no se daba cuenta que Bella le estaba diciendo la verdad. Ellos intentarían en la luna de miel ser una pareja normal.

-¡Métete en tus asuntos, Jake! Voy a tener una luna de miel autentica.- Dijo ella convencida.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó asustado.

-Es un tema privado.- Le dijo ella sonrojándose.

Jake no pudo evitar hacerle daño al cogerla de los brazos y zarandearla un poco por la confusión del asunto. Sus hermanos lobos se dieron cuenta y fueron a ayudarlo. Edward se puso nervioso al ver aquello.

-Vete Jake.- Le ordenó Edward.- ¡Ahora!

Jake se marchó de allí junto a los lobos muy enfadado y temeroso por lo que ella le había confesado. El resto de la boda fue bien hasta que Alice la obligó a cambiarse de ropa para la luna de miel. La despedida fue extraña, pero a la vez fue un a liberación. Durante todo el trayecto en avión y después en lancha, Edward no le dijo a bella donde la llevaba hasta llegar a la Isla Esme.

-Fue un regalo de Carlisle a Esme.- Le dijo él sonriéndole a Bella.

-Es hermosa.- Bella caminó por la casa hasta llegar a la habitación donde Edward ya había dejado su maleta.

-Te espero en el agua.- Le dijo él sonriente.

Bella se dio una ducha y salió con la toalla atada al pecho. Observó las ropas de Edward sobre la rama de un árbol y colgó allí las su toalla nerviosa. Al fin estaba donde quería estar. Se adentró en el agua y vio a Edward tan hermoso a la luz de la luna… Se acercó temerosa cogió a Edward de la mano.

-Te dije que lo intentaría.- Edward le sonrió y se aproximó a ella despacio.

-Te amo.- Bella juntó sus labios a los de Edward.- Siempre.

-Y yo a ti.

El agua caliente bañaba sus cuerpos ayudando a Bella contra el frío del cuerpo de su esposo. Las manos de Edward acariciaron sus brazos hasta ascender para tocar sus hombros. Bella suspiró ante aquella caricia tan intima y se apretó contra el cuerpo de Edward para besarlo más profundamente. El roce de su lengua contra la fría de Edward le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. Al fin era suyo.

Edward entrelazó sus dedos con el pelo de ella y profundizó el beso con un poco de fuerza. Aquello le estaba gustando demasiado. Bajó su mano hasta sentir el pezón erecto de Bella entre sus dedos y gimió ante aquel contacto. Bella retiró su cabeza hacia atrás permitiéndole acceso a sus pechos.

Edward dudando un poco acercó su boca hasta esa sensible zona y los succionó haciéndole jadear y endurecerse. Bella sintió el miembro de Edward desnudo rozarle su vientre a través del agua. Ella gimió al aire y apretó los brazos de Edward con sus tibias manos.

Las manos de Bella pronto comenzaron su propio camino recorriendo cada zona de la espalda y el pecho de Edward. Todo él era perfecto para ella. Sintió los pezones de Edward sobre la punta de sus dedos y los acarició despacio, deleitándose de aquella sensación.

Edward la acercó a su cuerpo y la levantó del suelo apoyándola contra su duro cuerpo. Caminó despacio hasta apoyarla en una roca y la observó desnuda bajo la luz de la luna.

-Eres completamente hermosa.- Edward besó su cuello y descendió hasta sus pechos abarcándolos con su s manos y haciéndola tocar el cielo. – Sabes tan bien.

Bella lo invitó a recostarse a su lado y Edward accedió sin protestar. Los dos estaban felices esa noche. Bella acarició de nuevo el pecho de Edward y descendió hasta tocar sus caderas. Edward gimió en su cuello y dejó que la punta de su fría lengua lo acariciara una y otra vez donde el pulso de Bella martilleaba sin descanso. Edward podía sentir el cuerpo caliente de Bella y como su corazón estaba completamente desbocado. Allí olía a sexo. Bella estaba completamente excitada pro las caricias de Edward.

-Hoy si voy a tocarte.- Le dijo bella contra el pecho de Edward.- Déjame saborearte.

-No creo que sea lo correcto.- le dijo él nervioso.

-Shtt.- Le ordenó ella mientras observaba el miembro endurecido de Edward.- El otro día me llevaste al cielo y ahora me toca a mí.

Edward se tumbó completamente en aquella roca y esperó a bella. Pudo sentir el halito caliente sobre su dura erección. Apretó sus dedos contra la afilada roca y sintió como esta partía bajo su agarre. Necesitaba relajarse.

Bella se atrevió a hacer aquello que tan solo había escuchado a sus amigas. Cogió el miembro de Edward y se lo llevó a la boca saboreándolo. Sabía tan bien. Todo él era sumamente perfecto para ella. Lo lamió y succionó hasta que lo sintió gemir demasiado alto. Aquello excitó en demasía a Bella. Antes de que todo acabara allí, Edward, la separó de su miembro y la tumbó contra la roca.

-Mi turno.- Le dijo él sonriendo.- Te amo.

Edward besó cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pie derecho. Ascendió dando pequeños besos hasta su entrepierna. A Bella se le congeló la sangre al sentirlo tan cerca. No le importaba su toque tan frío. Ella estaba demasiado caliente en ese momento. Edward besó su parte más intima y ella se aferró a sus cabellos gimiendo. Aquello era el cielo.

Pudo sentir la lengua de Edward trazando círculos sobre su clítoris. Ella se estremeció pro el placer que recibía de su ahora esposo. Un dedo la penetró y ella chilló ante aquella intrusión. Edward sonrió contra su húmeda piel y siguió besándola entre sus pliegues llevándola así al orgasmo. Edward bebió de ella y amó aquella sensación. Bella abrió sus ojos cuando sintió a su marido sobre su cuerpo.

-Si te hago daño házmelo saber.- le suplicó él.- Pararé en ese mismo instante. Te amo demasiado Bella y moriría si te llegara hacer daño.

-Lo haré. Ahora hazme tuya para siempre.

Edward se colocó encima de su esposa y le abrió las piernas despacio. Antes de adentarse en ella, volvió a comprobar con sus dedos que estaba preparada. Bella bufó ante esa intrusión, estaba desesperada pro que la tomara y la hiciera suya para toda la eternidad. Edward sonriendo, besó sus labios y acercó la punta de su miembro a su estrecha entrada.

-Bella.- susurró.

-Estoy bien.- Bella apretó sus dedos contra los hombros.- Ahora.

Edward movió sus caderas y se adentró en su caliente y estrecha cavidad. Un siseo salió de sus labios cuando sintió como rompía esa barrera que le indicaba que era suya.

-Bella.- Volvió a susurrar parándose encima de ella.

-No me duele, el frío de tu piel me clama.- Bella besó sus labios con devoción.- Sigue por favor.

Esas palabras encendieron a Bella y Edward empezó a moverse despacio dentro de su amada. Con cada embestida se sentían más unidos, más completos. Al fin eran uno. Ella subió sus piernas hasta sus caderas y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Podía sentir las manos de él agarrándose contra sus brazos. Aquello le dolió un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para decirle basta. Lo amaba y aquello podía más que cualquier otra sensación, aun que esta fuera un poco de dolor.

Edward sintió a Bella contraerse contar su erección y sus piró ante tanto placer. Al fin habían dejado de ser vírgenes y lo había conseguido después del matrimonio. Ella no estaba tan condenada como él. Bella jadeó anunciándole el orgasmo y Edward empezó a moverse más deprisa sintiendo una descarga por todo su cuerpo. El orgasmo lo invadió a la vez que a su amada y descargó su cuerpo en ella. Edward se separó de una Jadeante y cansada y la cargó en sus brazos hasta la cama.

-Te amaré siempre.- Le dijo ella medio dormida.

-Por siempre.- Le contestó él besando sus húmedos cabellos y sonriendo.

El sol, calentaba la piel desnuda de la espalda de Bella, cuando se despertó por la mañana.

PAG 102 del libro de Amanecer. Desde aquí sería la continuación de Amanecer.


End file.
